Truth Or Dare: Slytherin Style
by Raiderday
Summary: The gang returns for their seventh year. After some changes, including a new friend, how will Hermione's seventh year turn out? Will be a good or a bad year? A/N: Weak Summary I know...but please read!
1. Dare

**Truth or Dare: Slytherin Style**

A/N: So yes this is another Truth or Dare fic, but who cares right? They're so fun! It may turn out to be a multi-chapter fic, but for right now just a little one shot.

!*!*!

Hermione could not believe that she was sitting in the Slytherin common room; she couldn't believe she was sitting there currently in a circle playing this game. This game was going to be the death of her. She was going to regret the day that she had agreed to this stupid, stupid game. So why was she here? Because she was a loyal Gryffindor and the rest of the 7th year Gryffindors were here too. They wouldn't have been able to come if they all weren't willing to play. So here she was playing Truth or Dare, the worst freaking idea in the world playing with the Slytherins. She shook her head at the thought.

Things had changed in the last year though; the war was over thanks to Harry, Ron, and herself. They had faced Voldemort last year and won. There were so many deaths that had occurred; she was still grieving some of the sadder ones. Like Fred, Tonks and Remus, Dobby as well, she missed all of them. Hermione couldn't believe all that had happened in te last year. Ron and her had started dating, and then four months after they broke up. She didn't think that they were really meant to be, but she had hoped. After liking him for so long, she was quite angry that it didn't work out, but that was because of him he had cheated on her. Yes apparently Lavender was the much better choice for him, and she didn't mind, if that was who he wanted, that was who he wanted.

So because the war was over and everything was somewhat peaceful again, things at Hogwarts were calming down. The Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't have as much as a rivalry as they used to. They still were caught sometimes hexing each other in the hall, but it wasn't as much as they used to. Now she found herself in the weekly game of Truth or Dare that the Slytherins had started. All of the 7th year students from each house were sitting in the circle in their common room.

"Okay so welcome all of you now that the Hufflepuffs have finally shown up." Pansy Parkinson said standing up from where she was sitting between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She was the ring leader of the game. She was always the one to get things started. "So I'm pretty sure you all know how everything works in this game since we've been playing it for three weeks now. So I'll spin the bottle to begin and whoever it lands on that's who will get the first question." She said sitting down and spinning the bottle that was in front of her.

The bottle span and span until it finally stopped on a random Hufflepuff, which happened to be Hannah Abbot. "Okay Hannah Truth or Dare?"

"Uh….I'll start with a truth please." Hannah said politely. It always amazed Hermione how polite that girl actually was.

"Okay. Have you ever come upon someone doing something that you didn't want to see? What was it?" Pansy asked smiling.

Hannah closed her eyes and shook her head. "Uh…I once walked in on Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang getting it on in the Prefects bathroom." She said, her face going red.

Everyone in the circle had to laugh at that. Hermione nodded thinking that, that was a good question to start off with. Hannah spun the bottle and it landed on Harry.

"Harry Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…I guess I'll do a dare." Harry replied.

"Kay, I dare you to drink some butterbeer out of Padma Patil's belly button." Hannah said smiling.

Hermione laughed a little as Harry grimaced. Harry and Padma had not been on good terms since the Yule Ball in fourth year. As Padma lay down and Hannah grabbed the shot of butterbeer to lay in her bellybutton, Harry shook his head. He waited till Padma was ready and bent his head down to her belly and begun to suck the butterbeer from her. Once it was all gone Harry wiped his mouth off and sat back up. "That's the most action he's ever had in his life!" Malfoy said making the other Slytherins laugh. Then to keep the game going and to keep from being more embarrassed Harry spun the bottle. It landed on Anthony Goldstein.

"Kay Tony, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Anthony was not one to take risks.

"First kiss, When, Where, and Who?"

Anthony sighed and his cheeks went instantly red. "Millicent Blustrode, Fourth year, after the yule Ball." He said shrugging. Everyone looked over and Millicent and raised their eyebrows. Millicent smiled and shrugged. "It is still my best kiss to date!" She said winking at Anthony.

At this Anthony smiled wider and span the bottle. It landed on Draco Malfoy

"Malfoy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course." Malfoy replied with the infamous Malfoy smirk. Hermione had to admit that he had changed since the year before. For one he got more Hot….if that was capable. She hated his guts still, but she couldn't help but give someone props when they deserved it.

"Okay I dare you to Passionately kiss someone that we choose for five minutes. If you refuse, you have to take three more dares." Anthony said with a little smirk of his own.

Malfoy shrugged. "Alright. Who?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Anthony smiled and shrugged. "Plug your ears and cover your eyes and we'll figure it out." He said.

Hermione shook her head at this. She knew that this would be really interesting. Once Malfoy had put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes Pansy spoke up. "I think we should make this really good. I think it should be Granger." She said looking at Hermione.

At this she shook her head. "Oh no way! I am not kissing that thing!" She said waving her hands in a negative fashion. "Anyone else think that Granger should kiss Draco?" Pansy asked looked around the room. The only three hands that didn't go up were Harry, Ron, and Hermione's. "Oh looks like you will be kissing Draco, Granger." Pansy replied with a big old smile on her face.

When everyone turned to face Draco he unplugged his ears. "Draco, meet your fate, Granger will be who you're going to kiss." Anthony said smiling.

Draco shook his head. "OH BLOODY HELL I AM! It's Granger, I am not ever going to kiss that thing." He yelled standing up. "Remember if you refuse this one we have to give you three more dares. So we could make you kiss her!" Anthony said making his smile grow even wider.

"And you agreed with this?" Draco said turning to Hermione. Hermione just shrugged. "I kind of had no choice." She said obviously just as annoyed about this as he was. "Oh come one Draco don't be a coward and just do it." Pansy said crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco shook his head. He hated being called a coward. He had never backed down from a challenge, ever and he wasn't about to either. "Fine!" He yelled really unhappy and annoyed about it all but he walked over to Granger and pulled her up by her hand. He cupped his hand behind her head and pulled her to him before she had a chance to say anything about it.

Hermione was not expecting to be pulled up so roughly to kiss Malfoy. He was quite a bit taller than her so he had to tilt her head up to even kiss her. She then found herself being pushed back against a wall and her back hurt from hitting it so hard. She was resisting everything that he pulled. Whether it was trying to get into her mouth with his tongue, to moving his hands to her butt, she bit his lip trying to make him stop, but that only made him want her more.

After everyone that Draco had kissed he had never felt what he felt with Hermione. There was something about this kiss that made his knees almost buckle, and he was the guy! She wanted to get away but he had her pinned to the wall. She was a lot smaller than he was and had no chance. So she finally gave into the kiss.

When she had finally given in, Draco found her mouth with his tongue; Hermione had never been kissed like that. She moved her tongue to try and get his out. So they fought for dominance, of course Draco won, and Hermione was almost glad for it, she had never been kissed like that, and she wanted more. She never wanted to stop being kissed like this. She now knew why Draco Malfoy had had some many girls fall over him. He was such a good kisser!

When they finally broke apart because they couldn't breathe anymore, the whole room was silent. All you could hear was the deep breaths that Hermione and Draco were taking.

After about two minutes of silence someone spoke up. "Finally!" Pansy said smiling and the whole room started nodding and talking loudly with comments like "Took them long enough", and "That was some kiss!" All that Hermione and Draco could do was stare at each other. "Meet me later?" Malfoy finally asked, and all Hermione could do was nod.

**A/N: **So there it was. How did you like it? I might do a couple of more chapter's but that is about it. Please read and review!


	2. Cheater

**Truth or Dare: Slytherin Style Chapter 2**

**A/N:** So because of all the success with the little one shot I have decided to write about 3 more chapters to it, and it should be completed. It may turn out to be more, but we'll see. This chapter will actually have flashback moments to kind of show you the more in-depth reasons why Hermione is the way I write her. Without further ado Chapter 2:

Hermione sighed as she laid in bed that night. She shook her head at the thoughts running through it. So many things had happened that night that she couldn't stop thinking about them. The game of Truth or Dare that was normally kind of calm for her, had quickly turned around. She no longer could say that she had only been kissed by one guy anymore.

_Draco shook his head. He hated being called a coward. He had never backed down from a challenge, ever and he wasn't about to either. "Fine!" He yelled really unhappy and annoyed about it all but he walked over to Granger and pulled her up by her hand. He cupped his hand behind her head and pulled her to him before she had a chance to say anything about it._

_Hermione was not expecting to be pulled up so roughly to kiss Malfoy. He was quite a bit taller than her so he had to tilt her head up to even kiss her. She then found herself being pushed back against a wall and her back hurt from hitting it so hard. She was resisting everything that he pulled. Whether it was trying to get into her mouth with his tongue, to moving his hands to her butt, she bit his lip trying to make him stop, but that only made him want her more._

_After everyone that Draco had kissed he had never felt what he felt with Hermione. There was something about this kiss that made his knees almost buckle, and he was the guy! She wanted to get away but he had her pinned to the wall. She was a lot smaller than he was and had no chance. So she finally gave into the kiss._

_When she had finally given in, Draco found her mouth with his tongue; Hermione had never been kissed like that. She moved her tongue to try and get his out. So they fought for dominance, of course Draco won, and Hermione was almost glad for it, she had never been kissed like that, and she wanted more. She never wanted to stop being kissed like this. She now knew why Draco Malfoy had had some many girls fall over him. He was such a good kisser!_

Just the thought of it made her blush a little. The kiss that had happened between her and Draco was nothing more than a kiss. So when Malfoy had asked to me her later and she nodded, she actually didn't go. She didn't want to deal with another heartache. Ron had already stabbed her in the heart once this year and she refused to be caught in another player's game. The memory of that fateful day came rushing back to her.

_Hermione smiled as she looked down at the clock, it was 3 o'clock and she was about to start her summer at the Weasley's once again. She and Ron had been dating for about four months now and everything was going good. She knew that this summer was probably going to be the best yet because she didn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore Harry had taken care of that at the end of their sixth year. So she really had no more worries at all. The only thing she now worried about was keeping Ron interested in her. After such a long time of liking Ron, he had finally come to his senses and kissed her last year during the celebration of Voldemort's death. She knew that things could only go up from here._

_So as she made her way to the temporary floo network that had been set up in her own fireplace and said good bye to her parents she had a smile on her face. "Love you mom, and dad!" She said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow" She said nice and loudly as she felt the sudden tug from the floo network._

_Once she arrived she smiled at the cute little kitchen she walked into. Everything was just as she remembered it. The dishes were washing themselves and being put away, as Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Oh Hermione did you just show up?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh yes Mrs. Weasley I did. Where's Ron and Harry?" Hermione replied with a smile in greeting to Mrs. Weasley._

"_Harry hasn't shown up and Ron is upstairs dear."_

"_Thank you. I'll just go up then. Thank you again." She said smiling. _

_Hermione made her way up the five flights of stairs to Ron's attic. She couldn't believe he and her were already about to get some alone time. As she knocked and opened the door though was not what she was expecting to see. "What the Bloody Hell Ron?" She yelled looking upon him and Lavender Brown in his bed naked. _

"_Hermione! This isn't what it looks like!" He said stupidly as he face began to turn three shades of red._

"_Yes I'm sure that's not you and Lavender shagging in your bed."_

"_Why yes it is little Hermy want to join us?" Lavender said as she gave Hermione a wicked smile._

_Hermione shook her head as tears began to sting on her eyes. "Don't call me Hermy." She said threatingly. Now Hermione was 17 she could use magic all she wanted since she was of age that thought was at the back of her mind._

"_Oh calm down Mione. It's not like you didn't know I was cheating on you." Ron said finally speaking again._

"_Oh yeah I didn't know Ron, how could I have known! You're such an asshole; I hope you rot in Hell because I'm so done with you! I would watch what you say cause I won't hesitate cursing you into oblivion!" She said the tears now starting to fall. "Good bye I hope you and Lavender are both extremely happy." She yelled slamming the door behind her as she ran down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley gave her a weird look as the Brunette came flying down the stairs with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I must go." She said as she apparated outside the door._

That memory still pained her to this day. She still really didn't understand why he did what he did. Ron and Lavender were still dating which made Hermione even angrier with them. It still amazed her the strength she had staying friends with Ron. She only did it for Harry's sake. Ron had hurt Hermione so bad that she had decided she was only going to focus on school this year, and that was it. She didn't want to go out with anybody. Not that she didn't have any takers, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan had both asked her out to Hogsmeade this year. They weren't the only ones either, many boys from other houses had asked her and even a few sixth years had as well. She had said no of course, but she still felt flattered.

With everything running through her head she was amazed she had fallen asleep as quick as she did. Her dreams were filled with the kiss of Malfoy's which to her felt more like nightmares.

A week later

Hermione once again found herself sitting in the circle of Gryffindors at the weekly game of Truth or Dare. This time it was in the Hufflepuffs common room. They switched every week so that the teachers didn't know what was going on. The game was in full swing and she couldn't ignore the stupid glares she had been receiving from Malfoy all night. After avoiding him successfully for a whole week this is what she earned. She didn't want to meet him last week so she didn't, so now she was getting nothing but glares.

"Malfoy Truth or Dare?" Justin Finch-Fletchly asked as the bottle landed on him.

"Truth"

"What was your best kiss and who was it with?"

Draco smirked at this question and looked right at Hermione as he said, "Easy, It was the kiss I shared with Granger last week in this blasted game." That made everyone in the room turn to Hermione, which in turn made her blush a little. Hermione just shook her head and roll her eyes. She knew he was just lying, he had to be after so many girls that he had kissed he must be lying just to embarrass her.

"Granger truth or Dare?" Malfoy asked and Hermione looked down at the bottle. Sure enough it had landed on her, she thought that he was just asking her to make her more irritated but there the top of the bottle was staring her straight in the face. He must had span it while she wasn't looking.

"Uh…I'll do dare." She said quietly as she looked at Malfoy's challenging eyes.

"Okay I dare you to lay down on top of me and snog me senseless for five minutes." Malfoy said with his most evil smirk that he could muster. Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Now remember you've already taken your chicken again if you refuse you have to remove an article of clothing." Pansy said smirking just as evilly as Malfoy was. Those were the rules of the game and Hermione _**Had**_ already taken her chicken. "Fine." She said crawling over to where Draco was. She could audibly hear people "Ooohing" as she did this.

Malfoy watched as Hermione crawled over to him and he almost started drooling. She looked so damn good crawling like that. He would have to save this memory forever he thought as he laid down with a small smile on his face. "I'm ready Granger." He said smartly as she slowly laid her body over top of his and brought her face super close. "Don't make me hurt you." She whispered. "Oh I'm counting on it Ms. Granger." He whispered back and being the impatient Malfoy that he was wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her down to meet his lips.

This time Hermione couldn't help but melt right into the kiss. What with his body underneath her, she could feel everything. His abs were so toned, she was silently thanking Quidditch for this. The kiss only got more heated after that, his hands started roaming, their last kiss he didn't really feel her up as much as she thought he was going to, this time he lived up to her expectations. Malfoy's hands rested on her butt and gave it a little squeeze. This elicited quite the reaction from Hermione and she accidently bit his lip again. That was what he was hoping for was the bite, she did it to him last time as well and he loved it.

When she opened her mouth Malfoy pushed his tongue in and he almost moaned from the pleasure he got from it. He held it back as they were in not company that he wanted to embarrass neither her nor him. The five minute time mark had passed about two minutes ago, but it didn't seem like Hermione nor Malfoy were going to quit. They didn't want to either, they both were so immersed in each other, they couldn't stop. They both just felt so into each other at that point.

When they finally came up for air, Hermione had a huge blush on her face, and she couldn't stop breathing. They both just stayed there, Hermione laying on top of Malfoy and when he smiled a little she couldn't help but smile either. "Are you going to avoid me for another week or meet me in the Room of Requirement later?" He whispered into her ear raising an eyebrow.

"Alright…I'll meet you an hour after were done here." She whispered back as she got off of him finally. As soon as she pulled away she wanted the warmth back. She still wanted to be on top of him, she went and sat back down and she actually had to fan herself down a little. That was the hottest kiss she had ever had, and when she said she was going to meet him later she really hoped that she would get more of that.

**A/N: **So there was the second chapter. How was it? Please Read and review!


	3. Meeting

**Truth or Dare: Slytherin Style Chapter 3**

**A/N: **So I want to thank all of you have added this story as one of their favorite, and to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it and it makes it easier to write more. I really didn't expect the story to even grow more than one chapter, so I don't really know how many chapters this story will end up being. Just bear with me all. Without further ado chapter 3:

Hermione once again found herself seated in the circle of the other 7th year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this time it was in the Gryffindor Common room. So she hadn't had to walk too far for this round. She was actually for once looking forward to this round. After everything that had happened over the last week she couldn't help but feel excited for tonight. The memories of last week were slowly flowing back to her:

_Hermione sighed as the game had come to an end. She couldn't believe what had happened earlier that game. When Malfoy had asked if she was going to meet him in the Room of Requirement, she actually agreed, which was probably what she couldn't believe most. She knew that if she didn't go she would be embarrassed again by Malfoy performing some stunt the next time at the weekly game. _

_As she made her way to the Room of Requirement she couldn't help but think that she was just insane and crazy. She didn't think that she should really be doing what she was about to be doing. She had finally arrived and the door had already been there. 'So Malfoy is already here.' She thought as she opened the door and walked in. _

_What she expected from the room that he had asked for was not what she saw in front of her. Hermione looked around and furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Wow." She mouthed as she took in her surroundings. Malfoy somehow figured to make the decorations in scarlet and emerald. There were serpents and lions scattered throughout the room as well. There was a big couch in the middle of the room and a big fireplace roaring. Malfoy was lounging on the couch with his arm over the back of it. He actually gave Hermione that stupid smirk._

"_I'm surprised you actually showed up this time Granger."_

"_What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?"_

"_Nothing, I was making a point that you aren't exactly the dangerous type Granger."_

"_You don't know anything about me Malfoy, so don't pretend you do." _

"_Ooh feisty."_

"_Well your just as annoying as ever. I can't believe I'm here with you of all people." Hermione mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_You don't know anything about me Granger, so don't pretend you do." He replied throwing what she had just said right back at her. _

_Hermione rolled her eyes at that point and shrugged. "So what am I doing here?"_

"_Why not if you're so dangerous why not be here?" He asked standing up finally and walking over to her. _

_As he was coming closer she found herself walking backward to get away from him, which in turn landed her against a wall. Draco caught her there where he put his hand against the wall next to her head. "Tell me that you don't want to be here. Because I know that will be a lie." He whispered to leaning into her ear, and beginning to kiss her neck. "Tell me that *kiss* you would rather *kiss* be here with me, then with *kiss* Potty and Weasel." He whispered against her neck._

_As Malfoy was kissing her neck, Hermione couldn't help but turn her neck so that he had better access. With every word he said, his breath tickled her neck making her shiver._

Hermione shivered at the thought of that night, the chills making her have goosebumps. She had to rub her arms to get the goosebumps to go away. The game had taken quite the turn in the time that she had been thinking. There were couples kissing all over the place and only her, Harry, Malfoy, and Pansy seemed to be still in the game. Ron and Lavender had dropped out a long time ago and were snogging on the couch in front of the fireplace; Hermione had to roll her eyes as Lavender was on top of Ron.

"Harry Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked as the bottle landed on him.

"Truth"

"Kay….What are you ashamed of?" She asked with a small smile.

Hermione knew that was a loaded question for Harry and she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it, but she had to know.

Harry looked down at the carpet at this question and shrugged. "I guess the question is more what I'm not ashamed of, but probably the biggest thing would have to be putting my friends in a lot so much danger. Having Ron and Hermione alongside me the entire time was nice, but I really didn't like having them in danger the whole time. I'm ashamed that I didn't have the courage to say no, that I just let things go and couldn't stop them." He said shrugging as he looked up he could tell that the mood had changed. "Heh…sorry guys." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione looked around and saw Pansy and Malfoy almost glaring at Harry. Hermione shook her head at the thought of Malfoy getting angry about Harry again. At that thought she remembered the other things that had happened that night last week:

"_Hey just cause you don't like them doesn't mean you shouldn't use their names. It's Harry and RON," She said for some reason pronunciating Ron's name a little more than Harry's which was weird. _

"_I know their names Granger just like I know yours, Hermione."_

_It was the first time that she had ever heard her name uttered by his lips, and she had to admit that she like the way it sounded, if she wasn't so angry at him. "You know what I think this was a mistake." She said pushing her off him and shaking her head as he got back in her way. "Leave me alone Malfoy, I'm leaving." She added when he wouldn't go away. _

"_Not until you and I do what we came here for."_

"_What was that exactly? Why did you ask me to come? This isn't going to go anywhere!"_

"_Why not? Why can't we have a little fun?" Malfoy asked taking a few steps toward her again with a little wink, but stopped when she put her hand out to stop him._

"_Fun? You want to have fun with me? Your freaking Draco Malfoy, and I'm Hermione Granger, we can't have fun! It's not in our nature. We were born to hate each other forever so there is no way I will ever have fun with you today or any other day for that matter. You are the scum of the earth and I don't want to associate with you." She yelled at him finally coming to her sense about the whole thing. She knew that this was wrong and that she shouldn't be here, and if that was how to get it through that thick skull of his, that was how she was going to do it._

_When Hermione had said this she could see his eyes go from the playful mood he was in to the instant hate in his eyes. "You don't know who you're dealing with Granger. You don't want me to make me angry, I will make your life a living hell. I promise you that." He said menacingly and got out of her way. "If this is the way you want it, then so be it, but don't say that I didn't warn you." He added as she walked out the door._

"Hermione…HERMOINE!" Harry said trying to get her attention.

"What?" She asked shaking her head as she came out of her head.

"Truth or Dare Granger?" Malfoy asked with an evil look on his face.

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell the person you are closest to your deepest darkest secret." He said winking at her and she looked at Harry.

"Uh…I don't think so."

"Well looks like you will be taking off a piece of clothing then since you already took a chicken." Malfoy said with an even more wicked smirk than he had before.

Hermione cursed herself and nodded. "Okay then." She said shrugging. What she did next was surprising to everyone in the room. She walked over to Malfoy and gave him a wicked, sexy smile in his opinion and didn't mind what she was doing. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had it off she threw it at his head and winked at him. "You didn't say it had to be a piece of my clothing." She said shrugging. "Eh…not as good as I thought they would be." She added looking down at his abs and crawled back to her spot.

**A/N: **So there was chapter 3 sorry it took a little while longer than the last one. Been busy with work. The fourth chapter is on it's way but it won't be for a couple of days. I have a wedding to go to, and won't have time for any writing. Sorry to all my amazing readers! Please review as I like to hear what you think!


	4. Fight

**Truth or Dare Slytherin Style: Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Sorry that I've kept you all waiting. I was a bridesmaid in my cousin's wedding this weekend, and when I got home I was too exhausted to really do anything else. I also wanted to thank my awesome reviewers. You guys who have stuck with this story is amazing! So thank you! Without further ado: Chapter 4

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, it was time for breakfast and she was not too happy about it. She knew that she had to eat, but she just wasn't feeling it this morning. So instead she picked up the Daily Prophet and read the opening line:

_**More deaths Occurring in the Wizarding World. New Dark Wizard?**_

_**A young witch was found in her home in Surrey this morning. She had apparently been killed by the killing curse. Like the other three that had been found earlier in the week she had been strewn over a chair in the upside down position. Aurors are worried that this is a serial killer. "We believe that we have another dark wizard on our hands. We believe that this particular person is killing people in their own style, where as other dark wizards in the past were just killing people, whoever this person is we are going to be categorizing this as a Serial Murder case." As quoted by one of the aurors at the crime scene said. **_

As she read the brief article, Hermione couldn't believe that once again there seemed to be someone else like Voldemort. She thought Voldemort was bad, but whoever was killing these people were twisted. Voldemort had only been gone for a year and yet already it seemed someone else had taken his place. She found this just insane. She really hoped that the Aurors and the stupid Ministry will be able to take care of this one, cause she wasn't so sure that she had the courage, nor the energy to deal with another Dark Wizard, alongside Harry. But if it came to that she would, because Harry is her best friend and she would do anything for him.

"Hey Mione, what's going on?"

Speaking of Harry he had just shown up in the Great Hall looking a little concerned as he sat down across from her.

"Oh nothing. Have you seen today's paper?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nope. I haven't read a paper since Voldemort was around."

"Well you better read this." She added throwing the paper in front of him.

Hermione almost started to cry the way that the boy's face dropped. She knew he was thinking something along the lines of 'You've Got to be Kidding me!' She wasn't far off as those exact words came out of his mouth after finishing the article.

"Can't the stupid Ministry deal with a freaking wizard before it gets this far? All I have to say is that they better get it together." He said shaking his head.

"I know Harry. It will be fine though. You shouldn't have to deal with this one. I would think they would give you some rest. Just don't worry about it."

"I have to worry about it Hermione. It's just who I am. I always worried about something like this. I'm never going to be finished. That's why I'm going to be an Auror. I had decided that when I found out about everything back in first year. I will always defend the Wizarding world….Even if that means having to beat countless dark wizards."

Hermione nodded. "I know." She said smiling a little as she looked down at the other piece of paper in front of her. This was a copy of Witch Weekly.

_**Harry Potter: The Most Eligible Bachelor in the World**_

_**What has happened to the vanquisher of the Dark Lord? What has happened to those bright shiny green eyes that we all know and love? What has happened to the young man known as The Chosen One? Well we've got those answers for you and more. **_

_**This day marks the one year anniversary of Voldemort's death and everybody will be celebrating tonight at a fair in Diagon Alley, the only people not attending? The most important people! Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley will not be attending tonight's festivities. SO where will the most eligible and sought after Wizard, in almost a hundred years, be? Why he will be at Hogwarts. This young 17 year old man will be sitting studying for his N.E.W.T.S. That's right! How disappointing is that? We won't be able to view those rippling muscles or the unruly raven hair of his. Instead we'll witness people 'killing' Voldemort in a play that was written to entertain us all. **_

_**When we had asked the young man to give us an interview earlier in the week, we got a very polite rejection via owl. It doesn't matter to us though here at Witch Weekly, we will always love the Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter. Maybe in the future we'll have more to report on!**_

Hermione laughed at the article and looked up, Harry looked a little concerned again and she shook her head. "You don't want to read this one. It will only make your head bigger than it already it." She said winking at him.

"I don't have a big head." He said pulling the article from her and reading it through. When he was done his cheeks were bright red.

"Did you really send them an owl saying you wouldn't be interviewed?"

"Uh…yeah but that's because they were going to ask me personal questions and I didn't really want to answer them. You know how I am." He replied shrugging. "Besides if they wrote this article they really don't know how to check their sources."

"What does that mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not an eligible bachelor I'm dating Ginny." He said as a small smile crept up on his lips.

Hermione actually squealed. "Eek! Oh Merlin Harry, why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked smiling. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Haha thanks. Oh….uh don't read the rest of this magazine." He said closing it casually and putting it on his lap.

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Harry you better not be keeping anything from me. If there is something in there about me, you better show me!" She almost yelled.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He said shrugging as he handed the magazine back to her.

_**Hogwarts Hotties Taken?**_

_**Is there another Hogwarts Hottie that has been taken? Sources tell us No…Thank Merlin! We have been hearing rumors of a certain Heir to the Malfoy name, that he had been claimed from right under our feet. And by who we all were surprised…Hermione Granger. Alas sources say it is nothing but a rumor. Which is good for the Witches who have been waiting for the Hogwarts Hunk to graduate. But really….Hermione Granger? All I know about her was she was Harry Potter's sidekick…and nothing special to look at. **_

_**So why would rumors be flying around about the Hunk of Slytherin and the Golden girl of Gryffindor? Well mostly cause things seemed to be steaming up at the weekly games of Truth or Dare. Sources have told us that these weekly meetings not only have The Gryffindor and Slytherin kissed once…but three times! **_

Hermione at this point could read no more. She was seething…not because there was a really dumb article, but because the only two people that had known they had kissed more than the two at the games, were her and Malfoy. SO she knew EXACTLY who the source was. She stood from the table nodded a goodbye to Harry and walked quickly over to the Slytherin table with the magazine in her hand.

As she made her way to the Slytherin table she could only see red. When she had made it to her destination right behind Malfoy she smacked the magazine against the back of his head.

"Hey!" He yelled standing up to who see who had just assaulted him. "Granger what the Bloody Hell do you think your doing?" He yelled as she threw the Magazine in his hands.

"What in the Bloody Hell is this Malfoy?"

"How should I know?" He said looking down at the thing in his hand. Just as he looked down he remembered that the article was supposed to be out today. "Oh…Well Granger this is a magazine, called Witch Weekly." He said smartly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't get smart with me Ferret!" She had not used that nickname for him in a long time, and she was pleased to see the look of surprise on his face. "I meant why is there an article in there about us? Why does it say that we have kissed three times? I know that you were the source and Mark my words I will get you back for this." She whispered to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Granger." He said shrugging.

"Fine, you want to play it that way? I will get my revenge and when I do, you will regret one hundred percent the actions you have taken to lead up to this article. I promise you that Ferret!" She said as she turned away from him and walked out of the Great Hall. She had a plan in mind, and she was not going to forget it anytime soon.

**A/N: **SO there was Chapter 4. I know…a little different than the others, but I had to do this to introduce a couple of things for the chapters down the road. I promise it will get back to it's steamy roots later. Please read and review! Love you all!


	5. Win

**Truth or Dare Slytherin Style: Chapter 5**

**A/N: **So I want to dedicate this entire story to my cousin SH. SH I love you! You're my amazing little cousin and I'm so glad that you and I get along so well. You're awesome for always reading my stories, and supporting me. Just remember I will always be there for you! She is the most amazing person that I know so that is why this story is dedicated to them. Love you!

So I'm sorry that it's taken this long…but I had a little writers block. So without further ado: Chapter 5

Hermione sighed as she walked to her next class, potions. She was not looking forward to it, she didn't want to have to deal with anyone right now. She had, had the worst day of her life and it wasn't even lunch yet! Stupid Malfoy leaking stupid information about stupid things about their stupid whatever they were. She then thought about how many times she had thought the word stupid and she wanted to punch herself for being so stupid.

She couldn't believe that Witch Weekly even wanted to hear a story about her or Malfoy. Why? It doesn't make a single lick of sense to her. She threw her bag down on the table and sat down in a huff. That's when she realized what was on the board, a list of names next to each other:

_Harry Potter & Millicent Bulstrode_

_Ron Weasley & Pansy Parkinson_

_Dean Thomas & Seamus Finnigan_

And the list of names went on; some people like Dean and Seamus got lucky being paired with each other…Hermione did not. Down at the very bottom of the board was the last two names and she was not surprised with how the day was going it was her and another's.

_**Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy**_

'Just perfect.' She thought shaking her head. At that moment her said partner walked in and dropped his bag to the floor and his mouth opened a little. Just how she was feeling she could see it all over his face. As he made his way to the seat next to her she started to make herself look busy. She pulled out a notebook and a quill and started doodling a little just to make herself look like she was doing so that she wouldn't have to talk to him right away.

"Granger." He said sitting down next to her and raised an eyebrow, though Hermione didn't see this as her head was bent over her notebook.

"Malfoy." She said shrugging a little as the class began.

"Hello class, as you see today and for about a week you will be having a partner. The names on the board will be who you are paired with, so for those who are not sitting with you partners already please do so now." Slughorn said motioning for the few like Harry and Ron who weren't sitting by their Slytherin partners. As the two stood up from the table next to her she looked up to give them a sorrowful look. As Hermione moved her head Malfoy saw what she was doodling, it was not a meaningless little doodle that most people do, it was an elaborate picture of something that he did not recognize, but it was beautiful. He had no idea that Hermione was a artist, that she could draw like that. Course he didn't know a lot about her, and he wanted to know her more, but with how things were going now, he probably wouldn't know any more.

Hermione turned back around and noticed the weird look on his face and where he was looking so she quickly covered the page. "Good now you will be working with the potion for a week. Studying the effects after it's made and getting to know it inside and out. So get your books out and turn to page 608, start on your potions please."

Hermione turned the page of her notebook and pulled the book out. She sighed and turned to Malfoy, he was pulling out the book as well and he turned to her. She looked at him for a moment and then just narrowed her eyes in annoyance. He furrowed his eyebrows at her and shook his head. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how to humiliate you, although it shouldn't be so hard as you make it so easy for me."

"I didn't do it! I didn't leak any stupid story to a stupid magazine! Why would I?"

"Because you're a horrible, horrible, nasty, mean, self-centered, self-absorbed stupid little pureblooded bastard! You always have been and you always will! Why do you think that I've hated you for so long?"

"I think that is quite enough Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. If you will please exit the classroom and stand out in the hall I will be out to give you a talk." Slughorn said pointing out the door. Hermione knew that she was in trouble and glared at Malfoy as she stuffed her things in her bag and huffed out of the room.

"You said hated! So you don't hate me anymore?" Malfoy asked walking out of the room behind her.

"No I said hate! Hate! Did you miss all of the other stuff I said?"

"No I heard that, I just decided not to listen to it."

"Oh you are as insufferable as always!"

"And your just a know-it-all who can't see what's right in front of them."

"What is that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

"Figure it out smart girl." He said narrowing his eyes down at her not believing that she could really be that dense.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "Okay so I sent you out here to be punished for fighting and yet here you are still fighting." Slughorn said pushing the door open to the classroom.

"Now you listen you two, you are the top students in your year and are setting an example for others. I wish you would stop the fighting and think about what the two of you should be doing. If you could do that then you have no idea what you can do. I don't think you realize just how much power you two hold. Now if you think you can stop arguing, then I would suggest you go back in there and continue the project." He said walking back into the classroom.

Hermione shook her head and walked into the classroom after him.

After a very annoying and mentally exhausting day, the last thing that she wanted to do was play the weekly round of Truth or Dare. It was in the Ravenclaw common room today and she walked as slow as she could to the said room. That was until Ron and Harry had grabbed her arms and walked on either side of her. "Come on 'Mione it's time for Truth or Dare." Ron said with his fist in the air.

"Someone is uncommonly excited today." She said raising an eyebrow as she looked to the ginger next to her.

"Well yeah, I mean it's not every day that we get to hear Slytherin secrets."

That put a good idea in her mind and she had to smile a little bit. She knew exactly how to get back at the insufferable git that was Malfoy. She sat down in the circle between Ron and Harry as usual with a even bigger smile now that she could see Malfoy.

"Okay so let's start." Pansy said spinning the bottle like usual. This time it landed on Harry of all people.

"Truth or Dare Potter."

"Truth."

"So we all know that you and the Weasley brat are dating, but was the worst thing the two of you have done together?"

At this Ron shook his head and covered his ears. "Oh man." He said.

Harry shrugged and pulled Ron's hands from his ears though it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. "Nothing." He said simply and shrugged. "We have never done anything."

"Remember you can't lie."

"I don't lie, you should know this, Parkinson."

"Whatever Potter. Just spin the bottle."

So Harry did and the best thing happened, it landed on Hermione. "Truth or Dare 'Mione?"

"Truth."

"What is your favorite thing that you have done in your seven years of Hogwarts?"

"Getting to hit Malfoy in the jaw." She said without a second thought.

Now the other people in the room looked confused because they don't remember when this happened, because they weren't there. Hermione just shrugged and span the bottle. What luck she was having today because the bottle landed on Malfoy.

"Malfoy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the most humiliating moment of your life?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Malfoy should've known something like this question was coming, but even though he did, it still caught him off guard a little. He sighed and shook his head. "You know I don't want to play anymore. This game is stupid. I'm outta here." He said standing up before everyone else could say another word and he walked out. Which meant the game was over, because if everyone wasn't game, they couldn't play. Hermione sighed and stood up as she followed him out.

"What the Hell Malfoy? Why did you do that?" She asked after catching up with him. For him only leaving a couple of minutes before he had got pretty far down the hallway.

"What does it matter Granger? You're not going to listen to me anyway." He said continuing on and Hermione almost had to run to keep up.

"What is there to listen? You leaked a story to Witch Weekly about us and that's all there is to it!" She yelled at him.

"NO I DIDN'T!" He roared back at her as he turned and got right in her face. Hermione almost didn't stop in time and they were so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was so tall that she was looking right at his chest. She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"You just are Granger." He said his breathing starting to become more rapid. He was so angry at her that he couldn't help but want to push her away and walk away, but something was keeping him there. Something that he never would admit to everyone else, that something was her. What she did next was not something that he was expecting. She stood on her tippy toes grabbing the back of his neck and smiled as she did so. "I do." She said pulling him down to her level cause even on her tip toes he was at least 6 inches taller than her, and she kissed him. Just a simple kiss.

**A/N: **So there it is Chapter 5, how was it? Sorry it took so long, had some writers block. Please read and review!


	6. Sexy

**Truth or Dare: Slytherin Style Chapter 6**

**A/N:** So I'm finally getting back into where I can write again. Yay! I want to take this time to thank everyone who has written me a review. It really helps me keep going.

So without further ado: Chapter 6

Hermione was rolling around in bed and couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for about three hours and she couldn't sleep. Why had she done it? Why had she kissed Draco Malfoy? The memory of that said kiss was flowing back to her:

"_NO I DIDN'T!" He roared back at her as he turned and got right in her face. Hermione almost didn't stop in time and they were so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He was so tall that she was looking right at his chest. She looked up and raised an eyebrow._

"_How am I supposed to believe that?"_

"_You just are Granger." He said his breathing starting to become more rapid. He was so angry at her that he couldn't help but want to push her away and walk away, but something was keeping him there. Something that he never would admit to everyone else, that something was her. What she did next was not something that he was expecting. She stood on her tippy toes grabbing the back of his neck and smiled as she did so. "I do." She said pulling him down to her level cause even on her tip toes he was at least 6 inches taller than her, and she kissed him. Just a simple kiss._

She still couldn't believe that she had done it and she didn't want to face Malfoy after what she had done after that:

_Hermione released herself from him and let go of the back his neck. "Oh no…Oh merlin. What the Bloody Hell is wrong with me? I'm sorry." She said stepping a couple steps backward and shaking her head. Malfoy still looked a little stunned by the whole thing anyway. "What do you mean by sorry? That was great. There was nothing wrong with it."_

"_Yes there is! You're Draco Malfoy, and I'm Hermione Granger, of course there is something wrong with this! Everything is wrong….so wrong." She said shaking her head more and more, she probably looked like one of those crazy people that would cover their ears and shake their heads when they didn't want to think or hear something. "I've got to go. I'm sorry." She said as an afterthought and turned away running from the scene._

Oh what the hell was wrong with her? She just couldn't hold herself back. Her emotions were running wild. She couldn't real them in. Plus now that he was her partner for a week in potions, she had to see him. She couldn't believe that the stupid kiss happened. She was no closer to figuring out why then she was to sleeping. She just wanted to have a good nights sleep for one freaking night. Why had Malfoy have to be stupid and start being somewhat nice to her? Had things really changed for her?

When Hermione had finally given up on sleeping she stood up and looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the morning. She shook her head and sighed as she grabbed her towel, and Hogwarts uniform, to go to the Prefects bathroom. This was when she was happy she was only a Prefect and not Head Girl. Yes it was weird that Hermione was not Head Girl, but after everything that had happened in the last six years at Hogwarts, she didn't want to have any more responsibility then she had to have. So she had actually refused the job. As she made her way to the bathroom she looked down at her attire and rolled her eyes. Why had she not realized to put on a robe? All she had on was a tank top and some short shorts. She walked into the bathroom and was not expecting to see what she was.

There he was walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist, but otherwise in all his glory, the man that had been haunting her thoughts all night, Malfoy. His skin was still glistening with the water from the shower that he had just taken. This was the last thing that Hermione wanted to see, but she had to admit that Quidditch had done him real good. The muscles that were rippling with every movement, made her catch her breath. He was gorgeous, and she was silently cursing him, why did he have to be here? The more she saw him the more angry she would get with herself, how could she be such a weakling to her hormones? Sure the kisses were amazing, but that's all she felt for him, Malfoy was an asshole, and she would never feel anything other than hate for him. At least that is what she kept telling herself.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk at me all day Granger?" He said finally pulling her out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized that she was standing there red faced and with her mouth open.

"Who would gawk at you Malfoy? You're nothing special to look at." She said shrugging as she picked her towel off the ground; in her confusion she had dropped it.

"Yeah sure Granger, whatever you have to say to delude yourself." He said shaking his head and pulling another towel to rub his hair dry.

Hermione huffed and walked to the shower room before the actual shower and pulled the curtain. She was not going to let Malfoy see her flustered, although he probably already had. "Oh you had to pull the curtain Granger?" He asked and she instantly went red. "Yeah to keep pervs like you from looking." She answered. All that she got in return was a chuckle, and she had to shake her head as she started the shower.

After a while of cleaning her body she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She pulled the towel around her body and pulled the curtain open. "It's about time that you got out." She almost slipped on the floor hearing the silky drawn out voice of Malfoy. "What are you still doing here Malfoy?" She asked looking up to see him in front of the mirror turned toward her and leaning on the sink. He was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform which was good for her, because one look at his amazing body and she may have had to take another shower. A cold one.

"Well, I was about to leave cause I was done with getting myself ready when I realized that the door magically locks between certain hours because no one is supposed to be awake, so I can't leave." He said shrugging.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to the shower room and pulled the curtain again to get dressed. She pulled her towel to dry her head and grabbed her clothes to put on. Once she was finished with getting dressed she pulled the towel off her head and the curtain as well. Her curls furled around her face and she dumped her towel off in the hamper to get washed. She saw the look that Malfoy was giving her and she raised her eyebrow. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No not at all." He said shrugging.

"Whatever." She added as she walked up to the mirror and sighed. Her hair was insane, why was she cursed with the unruly locks? She pulled her wand out and Malfoy instinctively backed up. Hermione smiled a little at this and began to dry her hair. She was so glad that she was witch, it made her life easier to be able to dry her hair, or even style it with a swish of her wand. She styled her hair so that half of it was up half of it was down. A few curls were left hanging around her face and she thought she looked pretty good. "So if you can do that with your wand….why don't you change your clothes?" He asked not looking at her. "What?" She asked.

She couldn't believe that he would ask that what was wrong with her clothes? "What's wrong with my clothes? There a Hogwarts uniform…just like any other girl." She said shrugging.

"Not really your uniform skirt is longer than all the other girls and your shirt looked like it's about two sized to big." He said shrugging again as if it was nothing to notice things like that. "Well this is to Hogwarts code."

"Oh that's right…you're a good girl." He said standing up from where he was leaning against a sink. "Your probably even a virgin." He added looking at the back of her head now.

"That is none of your business!" She yelled turning around to face him.

"It doesn't matter I just got my answer."

"What no you didn't I didn't even say anything! You're such a git you know that!"

"So I've been told. I could help you with your little problem you know Granger."

"I don't have a problem, nor do I even want your help."

"We'll see about that Granger." Malfoy said giving her the infamous smirk. Hermione almost dropped to her knees from that smirk. Why was that stupid smirk affecting her this way? Nothing made any sense to her anymore.

Malfoy waved to her and checked the door. "Just think about what I said." He added before pushing the door open and leaving. Hermione looked down at her body and sighed. What would it matter if she shrunk her clothes a little bit? There was nothing that could change her curveless body anyway.

She sighed and pulled her wand. She shrunk her skirt and shirt about two sized and looked down once again. Nothing had changed in her mind, but she tried it for an experiment anyway. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was time for breakfast. She was hoping that Harry and Ron where down at the Great Hall and pulled open the door.

As she made her way down she could see the looks that the boys were giving her and she felt a little self-conscious. Because she shrunk her uniform down guys were looking at her? They were such pigs. Once she had made it down to the Great Hall she was glad she found her friends down at the end of the Gryffindor table. She quickly made her way down to the end, and sat down. "Whoa…Hermione is that you?" Ron asked looking a little weird.

"Of course it's me you dolt."

"You look….HOT!" He said which earned him a slap from Lavender. "Ouch!"

"Uh…thanks Ron."

"You do look good Hermione, very beautiful. What changed?" Harry asked which didn't seem to get a rise out of Ginny who was sitting next to him. Ginny was smiling herself. "You do look pretty damn amazing Hermione." She added.

"Uh nothing changed…just shrunk my uniform a bit." Hermione said shrugging.

"Well you should shrink all your uniforms, because it changes everything about you. I bet you'll get some boyfriends now!" Ginny said smiling. Ron on the hand looked more disturbed than ever, he actually looked somewhat…jealous maybe…

Hermione giggled a little and nodded. "Maybe."

Draco watched as Hermione came into the Potions classroom talking with a few boys from Gryffindor, who weren't really talking to her just staring at her body. Which made Draco do the same, she looked good. She had taken his advice and he almost wished he had seen her earlier. He was pretty sure that he would never let the image of her in the towel, or the image of her now in her improved uniform would ever leave his mind, and he was quite okay with that.

When she sat down he had to contain his self from jumping her right there. Now he was cursing his self for giving her that advice because she looked to unbelievably sexy for him not to notice her. He knew that she was hot, but he had no idea she was that hot. He had wanted her since the beginning of the year when he knew he had a lot better of chance. The whole mudblood thing was because of his father, but now that his father was gone, he didn't have to show that side of him anymore. He was going to get Hermione Granger if that was the last thing he did. After their kiss last night he didn't expect that it would take much more to make her his.

"So how has my advice helped you?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Oooh touchy."

"Are we really going to fight again? I mean yesterday we did and it didn't get us anywhere."

"Oh believe me," He said as he turned to her and gave her his best smile. "I would much rather be doing other things to you than fighting."

Draco smiled even more as Hermione's eyes widened with the realization of what he meant. "Oh yeah, well good luck with that. You will never have me Malfoy. Ever."

"That is a challenge that I am willing to take my Dear Hermione."

Again Draco smiled amused when her eyes widened once again. "What did you call me?" She asked still in a state of shock.

"Hermione that is your name is it not?"

All Hermione could do was nod.

**A/N: **SO there was chapter 6. What did you think? More things will happen in the next couple of chapters, the real plot will come into effect, and more with Draco and Hermione. Please tell me what you thought so Read and Review I appreciate it!


	7. Hurt

**Truth or Dare Slytherin Style: Chapter 7**

**A/N: **So here it is Chapter 7 of my story. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I am writing another fic as well another Dramione if you want to check it out it's called: Insanity at The Daily Prophet.

Here's Chapter 7:

!*!*!

Draco Malfoy sighed as she looked across the Slytherin Common room to see his friends bickering. "Blaise Zabini I promise if you don't give me my bra back I will curse you so bad you won't know what hit you!" Pansy was yelling at Blaise who currently was swinging her bra above his head as if it was a lasso.

"Well come and get it." He countered and the next thing Draco knew was there was a lot of screaming and yelling from the two of them. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked around the green room with all the kids laying against the couches, making out and just generally having a good time. He saw the paper sitting next to him and noticed the article on the front and raised an eyebrow. He pulled the Daily Prophet up and covered his face trying to drown out the noise and focus on the top story of the day. It was another article about the deaths that had been occurring.

_**A Families Death Brings the Total to 12.**_

_Yesterday evening an entire family was found dead at their home. The Aurors have said that the serial killer that has taken to power in the last few weeks, is to blame for the deaths. The male has been identified as an the Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. His wife and son were attacked and killed as well. There are still no leads on who this serial killer is, and the Aurors are even farther from the truth now. _

The article went on from there and Draco shook his head. He didn't know who was pulling off the deaths but he did know that it had to be stopped. He really hoped that his father had nothing to do with this. Even though his father was supposedly in Azkaban he was sure that Lucius had something to do with the murders. Since Voldemort was killed last year there had been too much peace in the Wizarding World as of late, and he was pretty sure that something was going to happen. He just didn't know that this was going to be what was going to happen. "Hey Blaise…do you know anything of this?" Draco asked throwing the paper to his best friend.

Blaise who had lost in his fight against Pansy and was currently laying on the ground underneath the butt of Pansy grabbed the paper and quickly read through the paper. "Yeah, I have been hearing about this, but I didn't know it had gotten this bad." He said shaking his head. Pansy rolled her eyes and sighed. "You guys need to calm down, it's not like it involves us, so it's not a big deal." She said shrugging.

"Not a big deal huh? Your so naïve Pansy." Draco replied crossing his arms against his chest.

"I'm naïve? I'm not in the slightest naïve, I would think you would know this Drakie."

"I told you to quit calling me that…." He replied pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean naïve in that way, I meant that your being an idiot if you think that this is not a big deal."

"Okay it's a big deal for people out there yes, but not for us."

"Think about it Pans…Blaise's, yours, and my parents were a part of the last great Wizarding War, and they weren't on the good side. So when something like this happens, you think that the Aurors are suspecting that it has something to do with us? It's a big deal for us, and the families of the people being murdered. I mean look at what happened to that Head Auror…You don't think something like that could happen to you or your brother, or you're new sister-in-law?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Pansy's eyes widened in realization and shook her head. "No! That's not going to happen. They had nothing to do with the war!"

"Like I said Naïve." Draco replied standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business with some Prefects to attend to." He added as he started walking toward the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Do you really think that could happen Blaise?" Pansy asked as Draco left.

!*!*!

Draco sighed as he walked into the Prefects meeting. He rolled his eyes at the crowd of people in front of him, all of them were either fighting about something stupid, or they were sitting reading a book. He had never met a more annoying group of people in his life. As he looked around he didn't see her. She wasn't there and that made his mood even worse than it had already been.

He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we all here?" The Head Boy, Ernie McMillon, who Malfoy hated because he was a Hufflepuff, stood up to talk. "Granger isn't here." Malfoy spoke up surprising not only him, but the other people in the room.

"Hermione isn't here? That's not like here." Justin Finch-Fletchly said.

"Well it's time that we start, she will just be late. Someone will have to tell her what she missed."

As the meeting started Draco sighed and shook his head. What was she doing? About 10 minutes in Hermione walked in with red eyes, and sat down next to Malfoy as that was the only seat left. "Nice of you to join us Granger."

"Sorry, Ernie." She replied

"Not a problem. Now as I was saying." He said continuing on with his very boring speech about the Prefects not doing their jobs.

"You okay?" Draco asked turning to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and turned to him. "Not now." She said quietly and turned her attention the Head Boy.

!*!*!

As the meeting concluded Draco waited outside the door for her, but she was the last one out. "So what happened?" He said the moment she came out. "Nothing that concerns you Malfoy, so leave me alone."

"Ooh, so testy. You won't talk to me even though I'm concerned about you?"

"You aren't concerned for me, your just concerned that because I'm in a bad mood, I won't make out with you." She replied glaring at him and turned around to walk away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to talk behind a pillar in the hallway. "Let go of me!" She protested along the way.

"Calm down Granger, your making this a lot harder than it needs to be." He said as he pushed her up against the pillar, "You think that I'm doing this to make out with you? I thought we had this discussion the other night."

"Oh don't remind me." Was his reply as he thought about their discussion.

"_Why did you call me Hermione?"_

"_That is your name is it not? I want to get to know you better Hermione." Draco replied sitting down in the Room of Requirement chairs. Hermione had lead him here after the Potions class that he had called her by her name for the first time._

"_Yeah okay Malfoy, and I want to be the worlds most famous popstar." _

"_No I'm not kidding, I really want to get to know you better."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know why…Or at least you should, it's not like I hide it."_

"_What are you talking about Malfoy?"_

"_You really don't know? You mean YOU actually don't know something?"_

"_Shut up…" She said shaking her head. "Can't you give me a straight answer for once?"_

"_No I don't think I will. I think you need to figure this one out on your own." _

_Hermione almost growled out of anger from him being such a big jerk. "You are such a prat!"_

"_Think about it Hermione. Just think about everything, and you might possibly be able to figure it out."_

"_Well let's see…You have been acting very strangely all year, you started calling me Hermione, you stopped, or have seemed to stop torturing people, and you just all around seem different…course you're still a prat, that makes me furious every time that I even look at you! You…No way! You like me?" She asked getting quieter and quieter as the realization washed over her._

"_Wow…Who knew that you would actually figure it out. But yes my dear Hermione I do like you…well I think that I like you. I haven't gotten to know you enough to truly like you. I know that I like your body, I like kissing you, and I know that you're sexy as hell. Other than that, I know nothing about you."_

"_Uh…" Was all she could say, and she ran right out of the room._

"Malfoy!" She yelled at him pulling him out of the memory.

After that little confession Hermione had been avoiding him the entire week. So when he knew that she would be at the Prefect meeting he made sure that he was there. Course then she was late, and now she was not being any easier about it.

"Yes my dear?" He asked with a tiny smirk on his face. He knew that she would react somehow, then he looked down at her and remembered she had been crying. "So are you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"It was really nothing, I just had a little fight with Ron that's all."

"A little fight? He made you cry Hermione!"

"It's none of your business, Ron just said some things and I didn't like it." She said as she thought about the said fight.

_Hermione walked down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room, to head to the Prefects meeting early. As she walked through the room she saw Ron and Lavender making out on the couch. "Hey guys. Have you seen Harry?" She said walking up to them. _

"_Oh hey Hermione, yeah Harry went to the meeting a little bit ago." Ron said detaching himself from his girlfriend's lips._

"_The Prefect meeting? It's not for another half an hour."_

"_I don't know that's what he said."_

"_Well okay, you don't have to bite my head off."_

"_Is that what your wearing?" Ron asked completely ignoring her last comment._

"_What's wrong with it? It's our uniform."_

"_Yeah, but you look so…bad in it. Where is the uniform that you wore the other day?"_

"_You mean the tiny one that makes me look like a two bit whore like your girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah that one."_

"_Ronald!" Lavender said glaring at Hermione. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Not only did you call me a two bit whore, but you also called your girlfriend one."_

"_Well Hermione you do you horrible in that outfit and you look trashy in the other one…so maybe you should just give up." Lavender replied._

"_You should stay out of this Lav-Lav." Hermione said annunciating Ron's pet name for her._

"_Listen just because you're jealous of mine and Ron's relationship does.."_

"_I am not jealous of you! If anything I'm beyond pissed that SLEPT with my boyfriend."_

"_Whoa okay ladies…calm down…there is no need to fight over me." Ron said getting in between the two._

"_We're not fighting over you!" They both said at the same time._

"_Listen Hermione maybe you should just leave. We…I don't want you here anyway. Your making me and Lav feel uncomfortable." Ron replied as he looked down at her giving her a leave face._

"_I'm making you uncomfortable? How do you think I feel when you and Lavender are making out all the time! I hate the both of you so much and it hurts me because you're my best friend Ron. You were my boyfriend, and then you cheated on me with her. How do you think I feel?" She asked only to Ron now._

"_I don't care how you feel Herm. I'm happy with Lavender. I wasn't with you, that's why everything turned out the way that it did. You were boring! You did nothing but nag me all the time, you are nothing to me anymore." He replied shrugging._

When Hermione began to cry again after telling him everything that happened, Draco was even seething more than he was before. He pulled her into his chest and held onto her as she cried. He only stopped glaring at the spot of the pillar when she grabbed onto him and held onto him as well.

When her crying subsided Draco pushed her off a little and looked down at her. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as he wiped a tear from her face with his thumb.

Hermione nodded a little and then shook her head. "No…I'm not, I don't want to go back and face him again. He is just going to be with Lavender kissing again." She said in a very small voice.

Draco nodded and shook his head. As much as he wanted to go after that stupid little ginger haired blood traitor he didn't think Hermione would like it very much. "If you want, we'll go to the Room of Requirement and stay there. Then you don't have to face him tonight." He said cupping her face with both his hands and tilting her to looked at his face.

Hermione could only nod. "Yeah that sounds good." She said quietly, then she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Draco."

!*!*

**A/N: **So there it is, sorry it took me a while to write it, but I hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. Men

**Truth or Dare Slytherin Style: Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while, been busy with my birthday and work. But here it is, Chapter 8. Hope you guys are liking it.

So here is Chapter 8:

!*!*!

Draco sighed as he put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. He was completely zonked. He and Hermione had stayed up all night talking, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his bed right now and go to sleep. He shook his head as he thought about everything that happened last night.

_Draco looked down at her with big eyes and raised his eyebrows. If you were a third party viewer, you would think that she had just kneed him in the balls or something. "You called me Draco. You've never called me Draco before." He said shaking his head. _

_Hermione just smiled and shrugged. "Well I thought I would try it out." She said looking at him with an amused face. "Why did you not like it?" She added raising an eyebrow._

_Draco laughed a little and shook his head. "No I liked it, just wasn't expecting it I guess." He said giving her a small smile._

Just the thought of her calling him Draco made him a grin come to his face.

"Hey Draco is smiling…he never smiles!" Blaise said pointing at his face.

Draco rolled his eyes and wiped the grin off his face. "I wasn't smiling. I was smirking." He said lamely. "Uh huh…sure Draco." Blaise replied.

"What's got you so happy Drakie?" Pansy asked smiling at him and touching his arm.

"Nothing." He said pushing her hand off his arm. "I told you never to call me that! Why don't you listen to me?" He said trying not to yell at her.

"Oh Drakie, it's my nickname for you. So of course I'm going to call you that."

"Merlin Pansy STOP IT!" Draco yelled standing up from the table and walking out of the Great Hall. That's where he saw the stupid Weasel and Brown making out, and that made him think about last night.

"_So can I ask you a question?" Draco asked sitting on the couch and putting his arm over the side of it as she sat down._

"_Uh…sure." She replied looking at him oddly. _

"_Want to play Truth or Dare?"_

_This actually earned a laugh from Hermione and she nodded. "Why not?" She said shrugging._

"_I think we should make this interesting though. If you take a chicken, you have to take a piece of clothing off." Draco said raising an eyebrow and looking her up and down._

_Hermione laughed again and smiled. "Alright." Draco just smiled and nodded._

"_Kay so Truth or Dare?"_

"_Well I'll do truth right now." Hermione said._

"_What did you see in the Weasel anyway?"_

_Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Why did you ask that question of all questions?" She mumbled._

"_I was just curious. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

"_No…I'll answer. I don't want to take a chicken already." She said which Draco pouted at this. She just smiled and shook her head. "Um…I thought he was sweet, caring, and he was very funny. I had been friends with him for a long time and something just clicked in me one day saying that I needed to be with him. I couldn't explain it, I saw him differently every day, and the feelings just kept coming." She said shaking her head. She started thinking about it and Draco could see the distant look in her eyes. Then the tears and he instantly regretted asking it. _

"_Hermione, I know he hurt you, but you should move on. I mean it's the Wea…Ron Weasley." Draco said._

_Hermione smiled a little and nodded. "Truth or Dare?"_

_Draco smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. "Truth"_

"_Okay have you really had sex with every girl in Hogwarts except me?"_

_Draco looked a little horrified. "Who said that I have had sex with every girl in Hogwarts?"_

"_I'm asking the questions, Draco."_

_He laughed a little and shook his head. "No I have not had sex with every girl in Hogwarts. That would be disgusting. I may have had a lot of sex, but not that much. Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to kiss me." Draco said raising an eyebrow._

"_haha…Chicken." She said bending down and pulling off her shoes._

Draco smiled thinking about it then soon his smile was wiped off his face. There was Ron Weasley making out with Lavender Brown, and all Draco wanted to do was punch the stupid red head.

"Why don't you take a picture Malfoy it will last longer." Ron said detaching his face from Lavender's and faced Malfoy. That's when Draco realized just how long he must have been standing there.

"Haha like I would want a picture of you ugly mug Weasel, and believe me when I say that your girlfriend does nothing for me."

"What did you say Malfoy?"

"I think you heard me Weasel."

Ron walked forward leaving Lavender behind and got in front of Malfoy's face. Malfoy in turn looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "I would back up if I were you."

"What are you going to do Malfoy Hex me?" Ron said laughing a little.

"I really don't understand what Hermione saw in you."

Ron's eyes went wide and he pushed Malfoy. "Don't call her Hermione."

"Why is that not her name?"

"She's my Hermione not your's!"

"Oh yeah? That's not the impression that I got last night."

Ron pushed Malfoy again this time harder. "Weasel just calm down. There is no need for a fight."

"Stay away from her then!"

"Um…how about no!" Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stay away from her! You think you deserve someone like her? You think that a Death Eater like you deserves to be with someone as fantastic as Hermione?"

"Yes I do. Your right, Hermione is fantastic, and she deserves someone as great as I am. What she doesn't deserve is someone who would cheat on her! Someone who would sleep with someone else when he knew that she would be coming over that day! Someone who isn't such an idiot!" Malfoy said narrowing his eyes down at Ron.

This tipped Ron over the edge and he actually hit Malfoy. Malfoy stumbled a little and then recovered. He then took a swing and hit Ron square in the jaw. Then chaos ensued. There were fists flying everywhere.

Hermione walked down into the Entrance Hall to see nothing but a Blonde and a Redhead duking it out. She furrowed her eyebrows until she realized who it was. When she did her eyes went wide. She ran and tried to pull Draco from Ron. "KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled after a few failed attempts.

The two boys stopped their action and looked up to see a very furious Hermione. "What are you two doing? You are Prefects, well Draco you are, and you're fighting? Are you kidding me? Grow up! What were you even fighting about?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco started smoothing his clothes out and sighed. "It was nothing." He said shrugging.

"And you! You stood here watching this?" Hermione said rounding on Lavender. All Lavender could do was start balling as the realization of the fight washed over her. "Oh you're hopeless." Hermione said.

"We were fighting about you Herm." Ron said quietly.

Hermione let out a huff and shook her head. She was very angry at both of them and hearing that just made her even angrier. "I am not a prize to be won!" She yelled looking at the two of them.

"We know that Hermione, that wasn't why we were fighting." Draco said trying to back track.

"I don't care! You are both crazy! You need to calm down, and I need to just go." She said turning into the Great Hall and walked quickly down to the Gryffindor table.

Watching her go made Draco remember this wonderful morning.

_They had been playing Truth or Dare for a long time and they were both down to their underwear. All Draco could do was look at her. She was beautiful and sexy, and not just because she was only wearing a bra and panties. She was so elegant, and he couldn't help but feel himself falling more and more every day. _

"_Well Malfoy I can't believe that you took that last chicken! It was a question about Pansy! I thought that would be the time where you took to bash her!" She said laughing. _

"_Well for one I do not bash people, unless it's to their face. And two I couldn't have you being in you knickers alone." He said winking._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah I'm sure that's what it was." She said looking down at her watch. "Oh well would you look at that Malfoy you just spent an entire night with a girl and you didn't even have sex with her. How does that make you feel?" She added tilting her head to the side._

"_Well…makes me feel sad." He said pouting._

"_Really?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows._

_Draco just laughed and shrugged. "You will never know." _

_Hermione nodded and sighed. "Alright well I got to go." She said standing up. She looked around gathering all her clothes, and started pulling them on._

"_Do you really have to go?" He asked pouting again._

"_Yes I have some homework to do before today." She said giving a kiss to the top of Draco's head. "There is your kiss." She added before walking out of the door._

Watching her leave made Draco angry. Great now he had messed up again. When will he ever just do something right! "This is your fault Weasel." He said glaring down at the red head and he stalked off leaving a crying girl and a red head opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

!*!*!

**A/N:** So there it was Chapter 8. How did you like it? Did you like the jealousy from Ron, and the fight between him and Draco? Tell me how you feel by a review.


	9. Evil

**Truth or Dare Slytherin Style: Chapter 9**

**A/N: **Can't believe that this story is already on its 9th chapter! I never thought that it would be this long! Hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am.

I would just like to say that I have had some criticism about the way that I have been writing Ron. I know that he was a little off character in the last couple of chapters, but I want everyone to know that I have a reason for why I am writing him this way. So bear with me all.

Here is Chapter 9:

!*!*!*

Hermione looked up at the ceiling of her dorm room and sighed. She had been hiding up here for the last four days. The only time that she would leave was for classes. She was avoiding any contact with the outside world…mainly Draco and Ron. She had been avoiding them ever since the stupid fight that they had had a couple days ago. She sighed as she opened the curtains to her bed to see the time. It was dinner time and Hermione knew it. Her stomach was growling and she shook her head as threw her legs over the bed.

She put her book down on the bed and rubbed her eyes a little as she stood up. She hadn't stood for about 3 hours and her muscles were feeling it. She gave a little stretch and finally started walking toward the door when she was nearly knocked over by the door swinging open. "Oh…..Sorry." Lavender said as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione shrugged. "Yeah sure you are." She mumbled as she walked out the door. She really didn't care if Lavender had heard her or not. She made her way down the stairs only to run into the red head she had been avoiding all week, making all his books to sprawl on the floor.

"Oh Herm, sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Ron." She said bending down to pick up the books.

"No it isn't okay. Nothing that I've been doing lately has been okay." He said bending down to stop her. "You can leave those there for now."

"Ron…I can't do this right now." She said as her stomach gave another growl.

"Well then let's go to dinner and we can talk. Please?"

"Aren't you waiting for Lavender?"

"Well…I was but I really need to explain, and you won't give me the time of day. We literally had to run into each other for you to even talk to me!" Ron said motioning to the books on the floor indicating what had happened there.

Hermione shook her head and shrugged. "Well can you blame me? You had a fight with Draco, and you expect me to be all happy over it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Ron looked down at the floor when Hermione had called him Draco. "Oh so it's Draco now is it?"

"It's been Draco for a while Ron, if you hadn't been such an asshole these last few months then maybe you would know things had changed. But you know what…it doesn't matter." She said shrugging.

"If it matters to you Herm, it matters to me. I am really sorry about everything. I really am. I know I was an asshole, and I hope that you can forgive me. I've been thinking lately that I can't live without you. I can't stand not knowing what is going on in your life. You're my best friend Herm."

"I know Ron, and I think that I will be able to forgive you at some point. For now I hope that you understand after everything all I can handle is hanging out with you more ALONE." She said emphasizing alone.

Ron smiled and nodded. He opened his arms and brought her into hug him. She encircled her arms around his neck and took in the smell that is Ron Weasley. He always smelled like a mixture of brooms, sweets, and spearmint.

Just then the door to the girl's dorm opened and Lavender came out. She took one look and crossed her arms giving Ron an incredulous look. Hermione let go of Ron and gave him a small smile and shrug. "That's my cue to leave. Looks like you're in some trouble." She added giving Ron a pat on the shoulder as she walked out the door. Just as she made it out she had to laugh because she could hear Lavender yelling at Ron about how he can't talk to her anymore.

As Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall all she could think about was how Ron really seemed to be sorry. All she could think about was how things had changed between them. They had been such great friends, then they were together, then they were enemies, and now they are sort of friends again.

Just then she was bumped into by Lavender with tears running down her face, Parvati was there by her side crossing her arms and shaking her head at Hermione. "I hope your happy Hermione, you got what you want! You got Ron back." She said as she hiccupped from crying to so much.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "I don't want Ron back Lavender. I just didn't want to be hurt like I was. I'm sorry if he broke up with you, but it wasn't my fault." She said shaking her head.

"Oh it's never Hermione Granger's fault." Parvati said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I forget how annoying you can be sometimes Parvati." Hermione said closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm annoying? How about you Hermione? You just got Lavender and Ron to break up, and I'm annoying."

"You're annoying in another way. You can never do anything by yourself. You always have to be with Lavender. You're just a sidekick, and Lavender, you can be pissed at me all you want. But it is not my fault, and it will never be my fault." Hermione said as passed the two girls and made her way to the Great Hall.

!*!*

Sitting down at dinner Hermione sighed, there were couples everywhere. Anywhere that she looked there was a couple, Harry & Ginny, and a lot of other people that Hermione knew, but didn't know their names. She shook her head thinking about what could possibly be in the air with how many people were dating. It just reminded her that she wasn't.

She sighed as her eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table and she saw Draco looking almost as miserable as she was feeling. She thought about all that had happened to them in the past few weeks and she couldn't believe how things had gone. There had been good times with him and there had been really, really, really bad times. Like the fight between him and Ron.

Just then an owl swooped down and dropped a letter right in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows and picked it up with her hands shaking a little bit. She opened the envelope that just had her name Ms. Hermione Jane Granger written on it. She pulled the small letter out and unfolded it. She slowly read the letter and jumped up so suddenly that everyone had her eyes on her.

!*!*

Draco watched her run from the hall after reading some letter and he raised his eyebrow as he got up slowly from the table to not raise alarm and walked out after her. What he didn't realize was that a certain Weasel was right on his heels.

"Hermione! Hermione! Slow down!" He yelled after her.

He just watched as she just shook her head. He then started running to try and catch up to her. The way she had left so suddenly made him worry. He knew she wouldn't have done that if something was up. Especially since that stupid Headmistress McGonagall was making some speech.

Once he did catch up to her, he grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "Leave me alone Draco!" She yelled as he looked into her face. All he saw was her crying her eyes out. "Mione what's wrong?" He asked keeping his hands on her shoulders as he made her stay there.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be alone." She said shaking her head as the tears kept flowing.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. Not when you're like this. What happened? What was in that letter?"

Before Hermione got a chance to answer the stupid redheaded Weasel showed up.

"Herm, what's wrong?"

"Go away Weasley, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it is. You see, Hermione is my best friend! You need to leave Malfoy, your probably making it worse."

"We were doing just fine Weasel before you showed up." Malfoy said as he let go of Hermione turned to Ron trying hard not to hit the moron in front of him again.

"Yeah you really looked like you were doing fine, as she is crying her eyes out Malfoy. What did you do hit her?" Ron asked as he motioned toward her.

"I would never hit a woman! You on the other hand, I'm thinking about hitting more and more by the minute."

"STOP IT!" Came the loudest scream that Draco had ever heard come out of Hermione's mouth. Draco turned around with both of his eyebrows raised, and Ron had about the same look on his face. "Don't you realize that there is more going on than your fucking little squabble?" She yelled at them. She threw the letter down and ran from them.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled and Draco bent down to pick up the letter. He quickly scanned it, "Oh my God…Her parents…They've been murdered." He said as he closed his eyes.

!*!*!

SO there was chapter 9, I'm sorry that it took so long to write, but at least it is done. How did you like it? All my lovelies leave me a review! ;)


	10. Death

**Truth or Dare Slytherin Style: Chapter 10**

**A/N: **Wow! We've made it to ten chapters...believe me when I started this, I did not expect to have this many chapters, but hey! If you like it I will continue. I know that I through you all for a loop with Hermione in the last chapter, but I couldn't help it! It had to happen. ;)

Without further ado Chapter 10:

!*!*

_"Leave me alone Draco!" She yelled as he looked into her face. All he saw was her crying her eyes out. "Mione what's wrong?" He asked keeping his hands on her shoulders as he made her stay there._

_"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be alone." She said shaking her head as the tears kept flowing._

_"I'm not going to leave you alone. Not when you're like this. What happened? What was in that letter?"_

_Before Hermione got a chance to answer the stupid redheaded Weasel showed up._

_"Herm, what's wrong?"_

_"Go away Weasley, this doesn't concern you."_

_"Oh but it is. You see, Hermione is my best friend! You need to leave Malfoy, your probably making it worse."_

_"We were doing just fine Weasel before you showed up." Malfoy said as he let go of Hermione turned to Ron trying hard not to hit the moron in front of him again._

_"Yeah you really looked like you were doing fine, as she is crying her eyes out Malfoy. What did you do hit her?" Ron asked as he motioned toward her._

_"I would never hit a woman! You on the other hand, I'm thinking about hitting more and more by the minute."_

_"STOP IT!" Came the loudest scream that Draco had ever heard come out of Hermione's mouth. Draco turned around with both of his eyebrows raised, and Ron had about the same look on his face. "Don't you realize that there is more going on than your fucking little squabble?" She yelled at them. She threw the letter down and ran from them._

_"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled and Draco bent down to pick up the letter. He quickly scanned it, "Oh my God…Her parents…They've been murdered." He said as he closed his eyes._

Draco closed his eyes as the memory of two nights ago came flooding back to him. The memory of seeing the tears in Hermione's eyes made his stomach lurch every time he thought about it. Seeing her so hurt made him feel sad. He was even surprised at how Ron reacted.

"_What do you mean they were murdered?" Ron said rounding on Malfoy._

"_Just like I said, they were murdered. This letter explains it all." He said handing over the letter._

_**Ms. Granger, **_

_**We regret to inform you that at 12:32 this morning your parents were found dead at your home in Cambridge. We regret to tell you that you will not be able to see them as we could barely recognize them. Once we have stripped them of any magic we will release the bodies to your family and you can do what you want. Our condolences go out to you.**_

_**Dolores Umbridge**_

_**Assistant to the Minister of Magic.**_

_Ron shook his head and sighed. "Poor Hermione…They sure don't hold back anything do they?" He said looking up at Malfoy. _

_Malfoy nodded and shook his head. "Maybe we should go look for her?" Ron asked as Draco shook his head._

"_No I think we should leave her alone. I know that if my parents had been murdered, I wouldn't want to talk to anyone." He said shrugging._

"_Yeah I guess you're right."_

"_Hey promise me something Ron. Keep an eye on her. I can only do so much and at least you guys share a common room."_

"_You called me Ron."_

"_Is that really what you're going to focus on right now?" Draco said narrowing his eyes at him._

"_Sorry…just was surprised at that. I promise. I don't want anything to happen to her either Malfoy."_

_Draco nodded and then sighed. "Thanks." He said before turning around and walking away._

He sighed as he walked down to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Two days had passed since then and he had yet to see even an inkling of Hermione. Potter and Weasley weren't even there. Almost every kid had a copy of the Daily Prophet opened and Draco could only guess what they were all reading. His guess was confirmed when he sat down and was instantly bombarded with questions from his friends.

"Did you see the front page?"

"Is it true?"

"Serves the Mudblood right. Just means we have less Muggles to deal with."

"Don't call her that!" Malfoy roared as he turned to Millicent Bulstrode. "Have some respect for the dead! What if your parents had died right now? We would have the decency not to insult you!"

"Now now Drakie just because you like the Mudblood doesn't mean that we have to change our ways." Pansy said smirking.

Draco shook his head and sighed. "I told you never to call me that Pans, and so what if I like Hermione, it doesn't mean that you need to change. But seriously her parents were just killed by a dark wizard…show some compassion." He said standing up from the table and he quickly made his way out of the Great Hall. As he got outside the Hall he ran quite literally into Ron. "Man, I really need to start watching where I'm going. That's the second time this week that happened." Ron said before realizing who he had run into. "Oh Malfoy."

"Weasley." Malfoy said nodding. "Have you seen Hermione yet today?"

"No I actually haven't seen her since the day that she found out." Ron replied looking down at the floor. "I know that you told me to watch her, but I have no idea where she is. I'm sorry."

"It's all good, if you'll excuse me."

Draco sighed as he made his way to the Room of Requirement, he just had to get away.

"I need some where to hide, I need some where to hide, I need some where to hide." He thought as he walked past the door three times. When the door appeared he opened it and closed it quickly. He laid against it and shook his head. As he slid down the wall he looked around. It was a room with a bunch of high columns of random stuff. If he wanted to really hide this is where he would go.

Just then he heard a small whimper and sniff, and he raised himself off the floor. He walked around following the sound of any whimper/sniff and he finally made his way through the maze of crap. There she was around one of the corners with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She was rocking back and forth and all she could do was stare at a stack of stuff in front of her. She looked quite the mess, and all he knew was his heart was breaking at the sight of her.

"Mione?" He said softly.

"Is that you Malfoy?" She asked quietly as she looked up to him, her face dirty from the dried up tears.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh…" She said pulling her head back to where she was looking before.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked quietly.

All he got as a response was a shoulder shrug. So Draco sat down next to her keeping his hands in his lap.

"You know, I remember the day I found out I was a witch. It was a day I will never forget. I woke up and there was an owl pecking at my window. I opened it and the owl just dropped the letter and took off. When I opened it I thought it was a joke. I had no idea that there was magic in this world. I remember telling my parents and they were so happy. So proud of me, now they don't have a chance to be anymore."

Draco shook his head. "They will always be proud of you Mione."

Hermione sighed and just shook her head. "But I'll never be able to hear their voices again, I'll never be able to get another hug from them, I'll never be able to do anything with them again. All because of this stupid Magical world."

Draco shook his head. "Hermione even if you weren't a witch, who knew if things would've turned out differently. If you weren't a witch a lot of things would be different. Do you really think you could be happy if you weren't a witch?"

Hermione just shook her head. "I'm not happy now so what difference does it make?"

"Well you have a right to not be happy. You just lost your parents. You can be as sad as you want. I will be here for you either way." He said looking down at her and what she did next was a little surprising to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and just shook as the sobs took over again. Draco sighed and put his arm over her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"I will be here for you as long as you want me Hermione."

"Then can you help me with something Draco?"

"Anything."

"Help me get back at the bastard who killed my parents."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Become a member of the Order, we'll find him or her together! Please Draco?"

Draco sighed as his left arm started to tingle. To know that his arm was branded with the Dark Mark and to think about joining the Order…it didn't seem like a good idea to him.

"I don't know Hermione. Me a Malfoy join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"You said you would be there for me!"

"I know."

"So you'll do it?" She said looking up at him with the biggest eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't say no to her, not after everything. "Alright."

She sighed and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "The last time I talked to my parents was last week. They sent me an owl with some muggle chocolate. They wrote me a letter about how one of their patients bit my mother cause she was trying to give him a shot so he wouldn't feel the pain. She said that she had that little boys teeth marks on her arm for about a week. They're dentists you know." She added snuggling into them.

"That does sound like it would be quite the story to tell…although I have no idea what a Dentist is…" He replied.

Hermione just laughed and shrugged. "It means they are doctors who work on peoples teeth." She replied still smiling a little.

"How long have you been up here Mione?" He asked turning serious all of a sudden.

"Ever since I ran from you guys."

"Have you eaten anything?"

Hermione just shook her head.

"Well I'll make you a deal. You go to the kitchens get something to eat and I'll go talk to McGonagall." He said looking down at her and raising an eyebrow.

Hermione looked away for a minute and started playing with her hands. "Um…Alright. I am pretty hungry." She said looking up at him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood up. He put his hand out for her and pulled her up. "I will always be here for you Hermione. I promise you that." He said pulling her into him for a hug.

"I know that now Malfoy." She mumbled.

!*!*

A few minutes later Draco found himself walking up to the Headmistress's office shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he was about to go talk to her about joining the Order of the Phoenix. He was such a fool, if he didn't like Hermione so much he probably would've been never thought about doing this.

"I'm here to see the Headmistress." He said to the Gargoyles outside the stairway. They just kind of stared at him and that aggravated him more.

"Uh…Dumbledore?"

The Gargoyles sprang to life and let him pass. "Really that was the password?"

He knocked on the door and was told to enter. "What can I help you with Mr. Malfoy?"

"I want to join the Order Professor McGonagall."

!*!*!

So there it was? A little fluffy but I think that what Hermione needed.

Leave me a review lovelies!


	11. Order

**Truth or Dare: Slytherin Style Chapter 11**

**A/N: **I'm very sorry this has taken so long. I have moved and gotten everything in order, so the chapter will hopefully be coming more often now. Writers block was in that mix there somewhere too lol.

So without further ado: Chapter 11

!*!*!

Hermione sighed as she sat cross legged on the floor of the Slytherin Common room. Today was another round of Truth or Dare, and she really did not want to be here. She had missed a lot of things in the last two weeks. She had missed her classes, not done any of her homework, and she miss the last TorD meeting. She was going to skip this one also but Pansy literally cornered her and threatened her with some not so nice spells if she did not come today. Quite frankly missing things just wasn't like her, but with her parents gone, she didn't really want to do anything, she guessed you could say that she was suffering from depression.

She shook her head as tears began to fill her eyes as she thought of her parents, sure it had been two weeks since their murders, and she was still having a hard time. She had, had time off from school to go to their funerals, in which both Harry and Ron came with her. Though all she remembered from that day was seeing Draco smile at her before she left, the rest was a total blur.

Draco…she had not seen him since their talk in the Room of Requirement. It wasn't like she had intentionally been avoiding him, but things just had been turning out that way. She was too nervous now around him, she felt to vulnerable around him now. Ever since that night she wasn't sure what had changed but it had, she thought of him different now.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Pansy practically yelled at Hermione.

This startled her and she looked up. "Oh uh…sorry, let's do truth." She said looking around the circle and she could feel her face turning red. There he was, Draco was sitting right across from her and staring straight at her. She had felt his eyes the entire time she had been in the circle, but she had been avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, let's see….Something easy since you have been away for a little bit…You have been spending a lot of time with Draco in the last few meetings, so do you like him?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. Of course that was the question they had to ask. She wasn't really even sure of her feelings for anyone let alone Draco. She knew she liked him as a friend, and she wished she could say yes, but she didn't want to say it in front of everyone, not like this, she would tell him if she did or didn't like him when they were by theirselves.

"Um I'm going to refuse to answer that. As it is of nobody's business but mine and Draco's whether I do or do not like him. So I guess I get to remove a piece of clothing huh?" She said as she pulled off her Gryffindor hoodie, leaving her in a white tank, jeans, and her converse.

!*!*!*!

Draco was intrigued by the events that had been transpiring so far in this game. After not seeing her for over a week and a half, there she was looking gorgeous as ever. When Pansy had asked her that question he inwardly groaned. He knew Hermione wasn't going to answer she just would say personal stuff like that. Plus if she liked him he would know it.

Sure enough two seconds after that thought went through his mind, she told the group that it was none of their business, and then preceded to take off her hoodie, which was very odd for her. Normally she would take off a shoe or something and claim it was a piece of clothing.

"Well seems someone has gotten a little attitude." Pansy replied shaking her head. "Anyway it's your turn. Ask someone a question or did you forget how to with you being cooped up in your room the last two weeks?"

Draco wanted to slap that smug look off of Pansy's face right then. Why would she even think that, that would be funny? Seriously!

Hermione just roll her brown eyes and shrugged. "No I didn't." She simply said and leaned down to spin the bottle. As she leaned down Draco had a hard time not staring. She had never been as exposed to him as she was right now. So in stead he stared down at the spinning bottle.

!*!*!*

Hermione sighed as she watched the bottle turn on Pansy and she almost wanted to smile. Whichever choice Pansy made, Hermione was going to get back at her.

"Pansy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course, I never back down from a challenge."

"Yeah we all know that is true. Anyway I dare you to drink two pints of Butterbeer…"

"Easy," Pansy said as she got up to drink them.

"Hold on miss fast on her feet, I wasn't done. You have to hold going to the bathroom, and every so often if you have to go you have to tell us all. You won't be able to go until the end of the game or you beg me to go." Hermione said with a wicked smile on her face.

Pansy's eyes went a little wide, but she soon recovered and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it." She said as she got up and started to drink.

The night continued for a few more hours this way with the truth coming out and the dares flying. Ad every so often you would hear Pansy say in a small voice that she had to go to the bathroom. Finally just before the game ended Pansy was shaking so badly that she had to beg Hermione to go, and after a few more minuets of ignoring her she finally let her go.

As the game ended, Hermione turned to leave, but was soon caught by a strong hand. "Wait don't go Mione, I want to talk to you." She shivered a tiny bit at the husky voice that stopped her.

Hermione turned and sure enough she looked up into the grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy, and his eyes were so hard not to just want to melt. "I….I just don't really think I can tonight Draco, I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Well seeing as you missed the last two weeks I really don't think you will. You have been avoiding me every time I have even gotten close to you."

"No I haven't your just to slow….." Hermione replied looking down at the ground.

"Yeah okay I'm slow Hermione. What is going on? I mean a lot has happened to you I know, but if something else happened please let me know. I told you I would always be here for you." He said in hushed tones so no one would hear them.

"I know Draco, nothing else is going on, now please just let me go. I'm very tired." She said pulling her arm from his grasp and walked/ran out the door.

!*!*!*

The next day Hermione sighed as she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast today was going to be a busy day for her, as it was her first day back to classes and she had an important meeting tonight, one that she couldn't miss. Ever since the war last year there hadn't been a need for them, but since the new dark wizard appeared there had been a new reason for the Order to band together once more. Tonight was their first night in over 12 months since their last meeting. Now that Dumledore was gone their were new leaders. Professor McGonagall was one, and we all agreed on making Mr. Weasley as the second leader. After all he had done last war and how level headed he was, it was an unanimous vote.

She sighed as she looked up at the Slytherin table and there were the grey eyes she had bee searching for. He looked pretty down and she had a sinking feeling it was because she wouldn't talk to him last night. She couldn't listen, she didn't know what would come out of her mouth. She was so not in control of anything anymore that it was pissing her off. Her moods had been different and her mouth tended to say whatever was on her mind. She hated it.

"Hey Hermione, you ready for tonight?" Ginny asked interrupting her thoughts as she sat down. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm not really looking forward to it, but I want to catch whoever is doing this to everyone..."

"I know, we will get the person who killed your parents, I promise you that."

"I know Ginny."

"Oh there you are Gin, I thought you were going to wait for me." Harry said as he sat down across from Hermione and Ginny.

"Sorry, I saw that Hermione was already gone so I figured I could talk to her a little bit." Ginny said winking at Hermione.

Harry went a little red and nodded. "Ah gotcha." He said shrugging. "How are you today Mione? You haven't been down this early in a while. Are you coming to classes today?"

Hermione nodded and smiled a little. "I figured it was about time. I need to get back to classes, I've missed them and of course I've missed you guys." 

"I've missed you too Herm." Ron said sitting down next to Harry and giving her a big smile.

Hermione smiled back and looked down at her food. She could no longer see Draco and she was kind of glad for that. "Well we'll see how I do, hopefully I don't run out of the class crying today." She said giggling a little, but that fear was still in the back of her mind.

Ron shook his head. "Don't worry I'll keep you laughing, just like I always do. I'm always here for you Herm." He said winking at her.

Hermione had heard that for the second time in less than 12 hours now and she wanted to scream. She knew that Ron liked her, he had broken up with Lavender the moment he thought he was going to be able to be friends with Hermione again. She didn't know how Draco felt, and that was the most pressing question. That's all she wanted to know. He acted different around her that was for sure, but she wondered if he truly liked her or just liked kissing her.

"Anyway better get to class guys. Don't want to be late on my first day back." She said smiling as she stood up.

"That's the Hermione we know and love." Ron and Harry said at the exact same time and they both turned to each other after and started to laugh. "Wow…it was like you planned it." Hermione replied as she started to laugh.

It was the first time she had really laughed since her parents murder. She had definitely missed these guys.

!*!*!

A few hours later, after a weird day for Hermione, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry said the password to McGonagall's office and walked in. There was the professor with the fireplace dead so they wouldn't get burned. She was holding the floo powder when they walked in. "Hello Professor." Hermione said smiling.

"Hello, ready when you are to go. Everyone else should be there by now." She replied holding the bag out to them. Harry was the first to take the powder and call out Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After the war Harry, Ron and Hermione had went back to fix up the place. It was now where Harry lived when he was not at Hogwarts. He had moved out of the Dursleys right after the war, and he had been living by his self ever since. Ron was next, then Ginny and the Hermione grabbed some and walked into the fireplace calling out the same.

When she arrived she was not expecting to see what she did. Harry and Ron were yelling at someone.

"Whoa guys calm down, what is going on….Draco what are you doing here?" She asked looking quite surprised at the tall blonde standing directly in front of her.

!*!*!

Draco walked into the brown room and looked around. There were many members standing around the table and they all turned to look at him. Some were in a state of shock and kept staring at them with their mouths open others looked furious.

"You must be the new member Malfoy." Mr. Weasley said extending his hand to Draco and Draco took it gratefully.

"Yes sir, I am. I joined the other day, I'm really glad to be here." He replied shaking his hand and then he was introduced to everyone. Most of the Weasley clan, excluding Fred, Charlie was also gone, but that was because he was working and couldn't make it, and a few new members that hadn't been there the first time. A lot of people around Draco's age he was guessing. He didn't get to ask their names before he was being yelled at.

"Oy, Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"Calm down Potter, I'm here for the order."

"Oh hell no, who even told you about it?" Ron yelled as he got out and heard what was going on.

"Oh so you two now huh? I thought we had an understanding Weasel." Draco replied as a third person came through the fire. The red head was the girl Weasley, and she went straight to her mom and brothers who were all watching. Then the fire roared again and fourth person came out. This one though he was happy to see. Until she said what she did.

Draco shook his head.. "You asked me to join remember?"

"Well yeah, but I wasn't sure you did, or whether you would…" She replied shaking her head.

That hurt Draco a little of course, he told her he would always be there for her. How could she think so little of him?

"You asked him to join Hermione? How could you? " Harry said turning on her.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry he's changed. He's my friend, I wanted all my friends to help me take down the bastard who killed my parents, and everyone else. Don't take your anger out on me. I did it with everyone's best interest at heart. We need as many members as we can since half of our numbers are gone now." She yelled at her friend.

Draco was a little touch after all she said, but he was a little disappointed after she played down their relationship. They weren't friends, but they weren't together either. In fact he wasn't really sure what they were. It was complicated.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said as she came through the fire.

!*!*!*!

**A/N: **So there it was Chapter 11. I started writing this chapter about 5 times, and have finally finished it. I really hope you all liked it, and I promise I will finish this story soon. I'm not giving up on this one, so I hope you all bare with me.


	12. Reason

Chapter 12

A/N: I'm so sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to come out…I've had a lot of personal changes going on in the last few months, and I have had no time to update. Now though I have more time so I shall try my best to finish this story!

Without further ado:

Hermione shook her head as she walked up the stairs to her room at Grimmauld Place. The last few weeks after her parents had died, have been horrible for her. She had got into a fight with Ron and Harry over Draco, and it had been two days since she had talked to them now. She was not happy with them and she wasn't going to apologize this time, it was finally time for them to apologize to her. They were the ones that were being close minded and stupid. As she made her way to her room she remembered how the fight took place:

_After the meeting Hermione walked out of the kitchen to find Harry and Ron standing with their arms crossed and she knew she was in for it. Normally she would be the lecturer, but dealing with what just happened she knew they were in for a talk and maybe even a fight. Sure enough as soon as she caught their eyes both of them grabbed her arms and pulled her down the hall to the front door where they stopped. "You really think of HIM as a friend? Are you joking with me right now Hermione?" Ron was the first to ask in a whisper._

"_No I am not kidding Ron, he has changed and he has helped me a lot since my parent's deaths. I wish that you would just trust me." _

"_It's not that we don't trust you Hermione, we worry about you. After all that has happened with him in the past few years, we're worried this isn't going to turn out good. We just don't want you to be hurt." Harry said in his "reasonable" voice, as Hermione has come to call it. Basically when he was trying to be the voice of reason to his two crazy friends, that's the tone he would use._

"_You don't need to worry about me Harry, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."_

"_Don't give us that 'I'm a big girl' crap Hermione. We know that you are making a big mistake with trusting him and we're trying to make you see that!"_

"_Whoa, don't say we when you're the only one thinking that part mate." Harry said sheepishly._

_Hermione shook her head. "I'm not making a mistake Ronald! You should know about making BIG mistakes, and know that this is not one." She said._

_Ron looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"_

"_I think you know exactly what that means. But if you want me to spell it out for you I can. I'm not the one who ruined our friendship by cheating on me. IF you wanted to break up with me you should've just DONE it!" She yelled._

"_Don't you dare bring that up! I thought we got past this!"_

"_I thought so too, but apparently I haven't. You really hurt me Ron! I loved you!" She said furrowing her eyebrows in anger. "And hearing you getting angry for me getting a new friend just makes me so angry at you." She yelled._

"_Whoa guys let's just calm down a little. People will hear, and we don't need to bring out everything right now."_

"_Shut up Harry!" Ron screamed going red in the face. That's when both Harry and Hermione knew he was angry now. "You don't remember anything but me cheating on you do you Hermione? Our relationship was so bad! We fought all the time! I couldn't think of a way not to hurt you by breaking up with you so I figured the best option was to make you break up with me! I tried everything I was a horrible boyfriend to you and you still wouldn't so I planned to have you catch me with Lavender. It was the only way I could think of to get you to get so angry you would break up with me. IS that what you wanted to hear? That I planned the whole thing? I loved you to Hermione, but I couldn't be with you! You are probably the worst girlfriend ever. You were always nagging me! It was so annoying!" He screamed and Hermione thought that probably everyone in the house was probably able to hear it._

_Hermione shook her head as tears began to sting her eyes. "You Ronald Billius Weasley are the worst person I have ever met in my life." She said very very quietly before turning around and walking away. As she made her way to her room she heard Harry say that, that had been going too far._

Now that Hermione was in her room she knew that they had better apologize to her. Especially Ronald. HE was such a jerk, she didn't know if after hearing that if she could forgive him, but he was one of her best friends. He was right they were better friends then they ever were as boyfriend/girlfriend, but she didn't think that she had been that bad of a girlfriend.

Just then a knock had echoed through the room cutting off her reverie. She stood up and opened the door to the blue eyes and blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He looked a little disturbed. He had been gone with Snape on a mission for the last three days and apparently just returned. She stepped aside and let him in. When he had got fully into the room she shut the door again. "Sit wherever you would like." She said quietly before returning to her spot on her bed.

Malfoy chose a seat on the arm chair that was across from the bed. "Are you okay? I just heard about the fight between you and your friends." He said looking at her with that disturbed look.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm okay. How are you? You don't look so good…" She said taking in his appearance with a concerned look. His hair, which was normally perfect, was disheveled, his face was all grimy and dirty, it looked as if he had come right here after he got back.

Malfoy shrugged before slumping his shoulders in sigh. "I'm tired. I can't talk about the mission, but I'm glad it's over. I'm worried about you though Mione…" He said looking up to her. There was something in her eyes that he could just tell she was not as okay as she was making herself out to be.

Hermione just shook her head. "I told you I'm fine Draco. I'm a little upset sure, but I'm handling it the best way I can right now. So you don't have to worry." She said smiling a little. She was touched that he was that worried about her.

"I just want you to know that I am here for you Mione, in any way you need. You don't have to hold it in around me. If you want to scream, I want you to scream. You know what I mean?" He asked sitting up and then putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands.

"I appreciate that Draco, I really do, but I'm okay right now. You should probably go take a shower and get some sleep. You really don't look as good as you normally do." She said looking down at the book right next to her.

"Does that mean that you think I look good most the time?" Draco asked with a quizzical eyebrow.

Hermione went a little red and shook her head. "That's not what I meant! I'm just saying that right now you look gross.." She said closing her eyes realizing what she had said. "I mean you don't look gross, you just look dirty….Oh shut up Malfoy!" She added as he began to laugh.

"Oh back to Malfoy then huh? Noted." He said still chuckling. "You're probably right I should get some rest." He said as he stood up and stretched, Hermione stood up with him. He walked over to her and smiled. He then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good night Mione." He said chuckling at how red she got, as he walked away from her and out the door.

The next day Draco sighed as he woke up to find Snape in his room. "Bloody hell Severus! What are you doing?" He exclaimed looking at the older man like he was crazy. "I was just about to wake you up, it's time to return to Hogwarts. So get up and get dressed." Snape said like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be in there right now.

As soon as the greasy haired professor left, Draco stood up and stretched before quickly dressing. He couldn't believe how fast that weekend had went, The members of the Order had been excused from classes on Thursday and Friday so they had got an extra-long weekend, and now that it was time to go back…he wasn't really happy for it.

He sighed and walked out his room. When he arrived downstairs he was met with some unfriendly stares from Weasley and Potter, which didn't surprise him with the fight they had gotten into with Hermione earlier in the weekend. It wasn't his fault really…maybe just a little, and maybe he took a little satisfaction in knowing that he had made Weasel and Potter suffer that much. "Good morning Mione." He said walking up to the girl he had just addressed.

"Morning Draco." She said quietly before turning to McGonagall to give her the floo powder, and Hermione stepped into the flames and announced her destination, and she flooed away. Draco smirked before following in her footsteps.

When he arrived at the Headmasters office, Hermione had already gone and Draco thought it might be a good idea before he got into a fight with Potter and Weasel. As soon as he had reached the door though, someone had another idea. "You're just going to leave huh? Just like the coward you are." He heard from behind him and Draco turned around to a red faced Weasley. "I'm not being a coward Weasel, I'm being smart. One thing that you apparently can't master." He said as a reaction to being insulted. He didn't want to say anything biting back, but it was just his nature, and Weasel tended to bring that out in him. Weasley went if possible even redder, and started walking toward the taller blonde. "Let's not do this here, Malfoy. I want to talk to you." He said opening the door and walking out of the office. Potter was just behind him and he actually nodded at Draco in a civil way. Draco walked out just as McGonagall returned.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about Weasley?"

"I think you know Malfoy, you need to stay away from Hermione."

"I can't do that." Draco said crossing his arms.

That made Weasley stop and turn around. "And why not?"

"Well you're not going to be the first person I tell. If I'm going to tell anyone the reason for that, it would be Mione."

"Don't call her that. She is our friend, we're the only ones who can call her that Malfoy."

"Oh really? She doesn't seem to like you much right now. So I will call her whatever I like Weaselbee." He said smirking. Draco knew that he was in for it now, but the red head had a tendency to hit that nerve, where Draco turns into the old Malfoy.

"Why do you even act like you care Malfoy? You don't like her, you're just trying to mess with her why?"

"You don't know what or who I like Weasley. I am not acting like I care. She is my friend, we've been through some things this year that you have no idea about, and I do care about her. I will always care for her even if she doesn't want me to anymore. I will always, be there for her. For whatever she need me to be. I have nothing to prove to you two, so if you don't trust me I don't care. Just know that I will not leave Mione alone because I do care." Draco said before pushing past the two and making his way down the corridor on the way to the Slytherin Common. He was red in the face from the anger he felt towards Weasley. Why wouldn't anyone just give him a chance?

When the three had left, the brunette in question came out behind the pillar that she had been occupying for that conversation. All she could do was smile.

A/N: There you go folks chapter 12. Hopefully you liked it! If so leave me a review lovelies! I love hearing you're reactions.


	13. Scream

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken awhile. I have been very very busy ;), but I am back now somewhat and here is the next chapter. If you all need a little reminder about what happened in the last chapter here is a review: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had an Order meeting and after Harry and Ron stuck around to talk to Draco. Where a little hint as to why Draco has been so close to Hermione was revealed. ;)**

**Without further ado here is Chapter 13: Scream**

It had been a very abnormal three weeks since Hermione had come back from the Order meeting. She still hadn't talked to Harry or Ron, which was why it was abnormal for her. She had spent her free time with Ginny trying to convince her that Harry and Ron were just idiots. Which had not made her feel any better about icing them out. Until Ron told her that he was sorry she was not going to talk to them. Plus after she had heard what Draco had said she couldn't get that out of her mind. If he seriously cared so much then why hadn't he done anything? It was just a few days before Christmas break, and he still didn't say anything. There was even a big ball to celebrate the ending of Voldemort, and in Hermione's head to just get people's minds off the serial killer out there. But had Draco Malfoy said anything to about going, or how he felt? Not one word. In Fact the young man in question had said nothing at all to her since returning from the meeting. Which was probably the reason that she had been so annoyed the last three weeks.

So there she was once again sitting in the Library helping Ginny with a difficult Defense Against the Dark Arts essay not listening to a thing that the younger girl was saying, as she was thinking about what a prat Malfoy had been.

"SO then I ran into the arms of a raving Baboon ready to ravish him right there on the floor." Ginny said staring at the brunette sitting across from her.

"That sounds great Gin, lets do that." Hermione replied obviously distracted with whatever was going on in her head.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Ginny screamed closing her Defense book with a loud snap. Hermione jumped and looked up at the now standing, angry girl in front of her, wide eyed and wondering what the heck just happened. "You were not listening at all! If you are just going to sit there and not help me I might as well go shag Harry because apparently I'm not going to get anything done anyway!" She said seething, but not as loud as she had been just a few minutes ago.

Hermione looked down and sighed. "Sorry Gin, I just have a lot on my mind. And maybe you shouldn't say anything about Harry in the library, there are a lot of people that will gossip." She said looking around.

Ginny huffed as she sat back down in her chair quite loudly, as she was still pretty miffed with her best friend. "Yeah I wouldn't want another article written about Harry in Witch Weekly now would I? What's on your mind? Anything I can help with?" She replied calming down a little. Hermione always had a way of calming her down.

Hermione just shrugged and shook her head. "Probably not, I don't think you would understand and plus I don't want to hear more about how Ron and Harry are being prats. I have heard that speech enough from you." She said winking at her best friend.

"Hermione if that is all that is on your mind then you wouldn't be so distracted. You said it would be a good idea to ravish a raving baboon on the floor." She said laughing a little bit at Hermione's confused stare. "Now what's really in that pretty head of yours?"

"It's really nothing Gin, lets just get back to work." Hermione said smiling at her fiery best friend and looked down at the book that she had been woken out of her reverie with. She opened the book and showed the redhead a good passage to help her with a few questions she had.

A few hours had passed and as Ginny had been yawning for the last hour or so, Hermione suggested they called it a night. As they were walking out of the library she quite literally ran into someone and nearly fell on her face if whoever it was she ran into had not caught her. "Are you falling for me now Granger?" Came the silky deep voice of the man who had been haunting her thoughts all day.

Hermione who had closed her eyes as a reaction to nearly having her face meet the ground, opened them to see the smoky gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Hi Malfoy." She said breathlessly as he continued to hold her. She didn't know why her voice had come out a breath like it did, but she wasn't going to think about that right now. All she could think about was that it was not necessary to stay in his arms. She made a move, and he seemed to understand as he helped by pushing her up she righted herself, and for some reason she still couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Hello Malfoy." Ginny said to break the moment between the two. She was quite amused at what she had just walked into, the two looked like they could take each other right then. Now she had an idea as to what was on her friends mind all night.

"Weasley." Was the reply she got, she also noticed that he didn't take his eyes off of Hermione. If Harry looked at her the way that Malfoy was to Hermione, Ginny would've grabbed Harry and ran to somewhere private. She raised an eyebrow at the two as they continued to stare at each other. "Well as fun as this is, I'm gonna head to the common room, coming Hermione?" Ginny asked trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Hermione nodded as continued to stare at Malfoy, for some reason she was more aware of how handsome he was than ever before. She had noticed before of course, but now she seemed to be almost surprised by it. The way his white blonde hair seemed to be styled perfectly, how he had a perfectly chiseled chin, and how mesmerizing his eyes were. And that was just his face! "Um...Thank you Malfoy." She said before rushing off after her best friend, with who she was thankful when she had asked if she was going back to the common room. Otherwise Hermione would've just stood there awkwardly staring at Malfoy. "So is he the nothing that is on your mind?" Ginny asked when Hermione caught up and she laughed at her friends reaction.

Draco turned around when Hermione ran off and raised an eyebrow at how weird that had been. Normally Hermione would've come back with a witty reply but she just stared at him, and he noticed she was staring, cause he was watching her. He couldn't help but watch her or look at her whenever she was around. She was beautiful and he liked to remember her so he always took in everything about her. So that when he was away he could remember her sparkling brown eyes, her honey brown hair that went down in waves cascading down her back, her red full lips that just seemed perfect, and her cute little nose that would get little wrinkles in it when she was smiling or laughing. Yes Draco Malfoy paid attention to every little detail to her beautiful face. He shook his head of those thoughts when she was far out of his sight and walked into the library. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking that way, she was not his to think about. Course she wasn't anybody else's either, but Hermione didn't think of him like that. She had said more than once that she thought of him as a friend, and if that was the way she wanted it, then he was going to be the best friend he could be for her. That's why he hadn't asked her to the ball, even though it was killing him to do so. He wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms, to be dancing all night long, to be kissing her lips that he had not tasted in so long, and to just enjoy being there for her, and not as a friend.

He ran his face through his hands as the thoughts kept coming to his head. He tried his best to push them away and work on what he came here for. He sighed as he ran his fingers over some of the books in the restricted section. He was looking for a title that Professor McGonagall had told him about. She said that now that he was a part of the Order, he may want to check this book out. She didn't tell him why, but he was interested in it. As he came to where it should be he narrowed his eyes noticing that there was a hole where it should be. He sighed and shut his eyes in frustration. Looks like he would have to see who had, had access to the restricted section and who checked out what. He hit his hand on the bookcase before turning around to talk to Madam Pince. He had gotten permission from McGonagall as Head Boy to go in and out of the Restricted section and to find out who check out what books and when. "Madam Pince, would you mind dearly if I looked at the list of students who had access to the restricted section?" He asked giving her a small smile.

Madam Pince nodded and Malfoy was handed the parchment. According to her records no one had, had access to the section in over a month, and the book that he was looking for was not on the list of books taken out. He narrowed his eyes at this and looked back at her. "Madam do you happen to know if the book _Spells of the Dark Wizards of the Past _has been taken out lately?" He asked.

"Not to my knowledge. That's a very dark book young Malfoy, why are you looking for it?"

"School project." He said shrugging.

"Oh...well no to my knowledge the last person in the Restricted Section was Mr. Zabini and he checked out a book about some creatures, but he returned it the day after he checked it out. Then before that was Miss Granger." She said pushing her abnormally large glasses back up in their proper place.

Malfoy nodded and put the parchment back. "Thanks." He said walking out of the library in an annoyed huff. So if she didn't know where that book was, how was he supposed to find it? He thought as he made his way back to his common room.

Hermione pushed Ginny as they walked through the portrait to the common room, which in turn made Ginny laugh. She had just been teasing Hermione about Malfoy, which resulted in the push. "Shut up Gin." Hermione said as they reached the spot where Ron and Harry were. Hermione looked down at them in surprise as she had naturally gravitated toward them. "Hello." She said quietly. She was honestly annoyed that she couldn't talk to them.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said smiling.

"Hey." Was the reply from Ron, though he barely looked up from the chess game that he was so engrossed in. Which didn't phase Hermione at all. He was normally like that.

"Oh you three are complete gits. Why don't you just make up already!?" Ginny said pushing Hermione closer.

Harry smiled a little and pulled his fiery tempered girlfriend to him so she promptly sat in his lap. "I'm sorry Hermione, we were completely out of line. If Malfoy means that much to you, then I will try my hardest to be civil for your sake. I just want you to be happy. You know you're like a sister to me." He said smiling up at her and gave her a wink, which resulted in Hermione smiling and giving him a hug. She always knew Harry would be the first one to come around. Ron however was scowling at the whole thing.

Ron didn't like Malfoy and everyone knew it. What was harder was that Hermione seemed to be liking him more and more everyday and Ron was annoyed. Not because it was Malfoy but because he was worried about Hermione. Despite what had happened between them, he still loved and cared for her, and he never wanted to see her hurt, and he thought Malfoy would do that. He sighed before looking up at the hopeful eyes of Hermione, Harry, and the pleading eyes from Ginny. He knew that he couldn't stop her anyway no matter what he said, but god did he miss Hermione. "Look I'm not saying that I approve of you being friends with the prat, but I want you to be happy. Even if that bleeding git is the one to do that. BUT, just know that I worry about you when you're with him and I swear if he hurts you I will kill him." He said looking back to his game, and he made a move. "Check mate." He said before standing up and he noticed Hermione was about to give him a hug. He smiled and opened his arms to her, and was nearly knocked over by the pretty brunette. He laughed a little and held her to him and she began to cry a little. "Thank you Ron, Thank you." She said smiling up at him and she slowly got on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When she had calmed down she disengaged and smiled at her three best friends. "I'm gonna head to bed guys. It's been a long day." She said as she made her way to the girls dormitory smiling the whole way. "I still don't like it." She heard Ron mumble before she walked away. She knew he didn't but just to have him accept her friendship with Malfoy, even a little, made her too happy to care about what he said.

Draco woke up the next morning from a very good dream and he wished that it could be true. It was about him and a certain brunette dancing the night away at the upcoming ball. If only she thought of him in some other way than a friend, but when had that ever stopped him? Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted, and if he put on the charm he was sure that she would think of him in some other way. That's right he would ask her and she would go with him dammit. He nodded as he got out of his bed and grabbed his towel to head to take a shower. Tonight would be the night, when they had their rounds. Thank god for being Head Boy and Girl, he thought with a smile as he turned on the shower.

Hermione sighed as she flopped down at the Gryffindor table that night after classes for dinner. She smiled at the kissing couple across the table. She cleared her throat to let her presence to be known to the two. Ginny turned and gave her a sheepish smile and shrug of the shoulder. "Oh sorry didn't see you sit down. Harry just asked me to the ball. Want to go shopping in Hogsmeade this weekend?" She asked looking pretty hopeful. Hermione laughed and shrugged. "Sure. I might as well. I haven't been asked by someone, but I still might go."

"Might!? Hermione you have to go! If you don't go who am I going to dance with? I mean Harry is good for slow songs, but he can't dance otherwise!"

"Hey!" Harry said looking up at her and narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry babe, but it's the truth."

Hermione just laughed and started eating while the other two sat there arguing about whether Harry could dance or not. Hermione knew he wasn't the greatest dancer in the world, but she also knew that he had never been shown either. Just then Ron came in and sat down next to her. "Hello Mione."

"Hey. You're a little late."

"Yeah I had to get something from the common room before coming down, I have a stupid study session and needed my book."

"Oh."

"What are those two arguing about?" He asked nodding his head toward Harry and Ginny.

"About whether or not Harry is a good dancer or not, because Ginny wants me to go to the ball so she has someone to dance with during the fast songs."

"Oh...Hey! That reminds me. The Ball coming up do you have a date?" Ron asked looking at her now.

Hermione just shook her head. "Good, I was thinking maybe you might want to go with me? I mean just as friends of course. It would be like the old times." He said smiling at her.

Hermione looked at him and really couldn't tell if he was being serious. The last time he had asked her to a dance was the Yule Ball during their fourth year and that was because she was a "girl". This time it seemed serious, and she did miss him. But he was not the person who she wanted to ask her. The person she wanted to hear the words from their mouth was sitting across the Great Hall at the Slytherin Table. She sat there not really knowing what to say. She turned to look at the Slytherin Table and she took a breath before nodding. If he had truly cared about her like she thought he did, Malfoy would've already asked her to go, and not as just friends. "Uh sure. We can go as friends." She replied with a small smile. "Gweat." Was her reply as she saw Ron stuffing his face and talked with his mouth open of course.

After dinner was over Hermione bid goodbye to her friends as she went to meet up with Malfoy for their patrol. As she walked out of the Great Hall she was not surprised to see the boy in question standing there with his arms crossed. "Hello Mione." He said with a sexy smirk. Man did he make her crazy, in both a good way and a bad way. "Oh so you're actually going to talk to me now?"

Malfoy unfolded his arms and stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh come on Malfoy haven't barely said two words to me in the last three weeks. Now you are standing there looking all cool and you just say 'Hello Mione' like nothing was any different." She said with her best impression of Malfoy's deep sexy voice that she could muster.

"It wasn't like I was ignoring you on purpose Mione, I just had a lot of stuff to do in the last couple of weeks." He replied. Which was true, he had been in search of that book since he came back from the meeting.

"Oh whatever, let's just get going." She said passing him and making her way up the stairs.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something." He said and she stopped turning around. "What?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. If he was about to ask her what she thought he was, she was going to scream.

"Um...Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me?" He asked smiling up at her, not a smirk but an actual smile and it almost made Hermione melt. It was so cute, instead it made her angry.

"You...you make me so angry Draco Malfoy!" She said shaking her head. "Why couldn't you have asked me that earlier? You had plenty of opportunity!" She said walking back down the stairs to be on the same level as him. She was two steps ahead of him and she was finally the same height as him.

"I...I didn't know you wanted me to." He said shrugging.

"Of course I do, but that doesn't matter! I already have a date." She said glaring at him.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean you already have a date?"

"I mean I already have a date. I'm going with Ron, but if you had just asked me, I wouldn't be going with him." She said like it was the most natural thing.

"Weasley? You're going with Weasley? Are you kidding me?" He said shaking his head. Now he was the one getting angry. "Just yesterday you were still angry at him! Why would you put yourself through that again?!" He asked

"Through what? I'm just going to a dance with him. Why are you jealous?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pft, me jealous of Weasley?" He asked shaking his head but the more he thought about His Hermione in the arms of another man especially Ron, made him bloody miffed! "Of course I am! How could I not be? I'm jealous of any guy going on a date with you, whether it be Weasley or freaking Zabini. I like you Hermione, so much that it sacres me." He said turning to her still completely angry at the situation. It didn't even occur to him that he had just told the girl of his dreams how he felt about her, or the fact that he said he was jealous of Ron Weasley of all people.

Hermione smiled and took his head in her hands as she stared in his deep gray eyes. They must turn to that shade when he was angry, because that was not a shade that his eyes were normally. "It's about damn time Draco." She said as she pulled him forward and kissed him. She kissed him with all the feelings that she had toward him. Even though they were feelings of confusion she knew that one thing was for sure. She loved kissing the man in front of her.

**A/N:ooooh what will happen in the next chapter with Draco and Hermione? Will they finally get together? Who knows? ;) And there you have it. Chapter 13, did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Just let me know!**


	14. Like

Chapter 14

**A/N**: I am so sorry it has taken so long! I'm a busy busy person now lol :) Here is a little recap of what happened last chapter in case you forgot:_ "Pft, me jealous of Weasley?" He asked shaking his head but the more he thought about His Hermione in the arms of another man especially Ron, made him bloody miffed! "Of course I am! How could I not be? I'm jealous of any guy going on a date with you, whether it be Weasley or freaking Zabini. I like you Hermione, so much that it scares me." He said turning to her still completely angry at the situation. It didn't even occur to him that he had just told the girl of his dreams how he felt about her, or the fact that he said he was jealous of Ron Weasley of all people._

_Hermione smiled and took his head in her hands as she stared in his deep gray eyes. They must turn to that shade when he was angry, because that was not a shade that his eyes were normally. "It's about damn time Draco." She said as she pulled him forward and kissed him. She kissed him with all the feelings that she had toward him. Even though they were feelings of confusion she knew that one thing was for sure. She loved kissing the man in front of her._

WIthout further ado Chapter 14: Like

!*!*!

"Hermione! How does this look?" The redhead asked twirling around in a chocolate brown dress that did not go well with her hair. Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I don't think brown is the right color for you." She replied looking at the many colors of dresses around her. She picked up and few and narrowed her eyes. Two days ago Hermione had been asked by Ron to go to the ball as friends and she had said yes, then about a half an hour later, Draco Malfoy, the guy that she really wanted to ask her did, but not until after so she couldn't go. "Hermione stop spacing out! You need to help me!" Ginny said with her hands on her hips in a midnight blue dress that she looked fabulous in. "I don't think I need to help you anymore. That's it Gin." Hermione replied as she turned to her friend and smiled. The color was fabulous on her and it was a gorgeous dress. Harry was going to be a lucky guy getting to go to the Ball with her.

"You think so? You think it fits right?" Ginny asked twirling in it. The dress was a strapless midnight blue that hugged her body to just under her hips and then flowed to the floor. The sparkles in it made her look like she had pulled the fabric out of the night sky. It fit perfectly. "Believe me Gin, that is it. Harry won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She said with a wink and turned back to the rack of dresses in front of her. She was having such a hard time figuring out what to get. She had only said yes to Ron because the ball was only a few days away and no one else had asked her. Now she was regretting the decision. Not only because Draco had asked her, but because she knew that Ron was not the one she wanted to go it. Now she had to dress up and she was so conflicted. She didn't know what to wear, should she go to the ball trying to impress someone other than her date or look good in something Ron would like and give him the wrong idea?

"Hermione! Look at what I just found!" Hermione looked up and smiled. There it was the perfect dress, and Hermione didn't care who it impressed, but she knew she had to try it on. She grabbed it from Ginny and went into the dressing room. "This is Perfect." She whispered and looked at herself in the mirror.

!*!*!

The night before the ball had everyone running around in circles trying to think of last little things to get ready for, everyone except for the Seventh years that was. No they had all been called to the Gryffindor Common Room for that weeks game of Truth or Dare. Yes it was weird that the Gryffindors had all these Slytherins in their common room, but they had to switch off between the four so no one caught on to what they were up too. Sometimes it would also be played in the Room of Requirement, but for this week it was in Hermione's common room. So there she sat across from some Slytherins and right between Ron and Harry. She was looking around looking for the blonde hair of the certain person she had grown so fondly of in the last couple of months, but apparently he was not there yet.

"Well where the hell is he? Pansy isn't here either!" She could hear the other 7th year Slytherins saying. So no one knew where those two were? Weird she thought as she looked down at her hands. She had not seen Draco Malfoy since she had given him that kiss after he had confessed to her. She had not been able to talk to him to see what was really going on and it kind of confused her. If he liked her as much as she thought why were they not together more?

Just then a knock came from the Portrait hole and Hermione got up to open it. She knew who it was because they were all supposed to knock a certain way to let the others know they were here for the game. She opened it to find the two people was expecting to see, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, the latter looking extremely pissed. Pansy looked very satisfied, and all Hermione could do was look a little concerned for the blonde, but he just pushed past her to enter. Tonight was going to be interesting, she thought as Parkinson came in as well. "So sorry I'm late everyone. Shall we get started?" Pansy asked as she pulled out the bottle and placed it in the circle once everyone had taken a seat.

"Why don't we start with a Ravenclaw this week….Padma would you do the honors?" She asked and Padma looked a little too happy to start. Padma spun the bottle and watched as it continued to spin until it landed on a Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan. "Ernie, Truth or Dare?" She said looking to the right of her where the pompous Hufflepuff was sitting.

"UH I'll go with truth." Hermione thought that was a good idea since the Dare's had been getting a lot more raunchy as time has gone on.

"Okay…..If you were a girl, and you had to pick someone in this room to date, who is a guy, who would you pick?" She asked smiling.

Ernie closed his eyes and sighed as he heard some laughter from around the room. What a horribly funny thing to ask Hermione thought as she watched him throw the question around in his head.

"Probably Harry." He said and quickly grabbed the bottle and span it before too much else went on. Harry went beet red and she didn't blame him one bit. A couple of girls nodded in agreement and some guys just started laughing hysterically. The bottle span until it landed on Millicent Bullstrode, who picked Dare. Which then in turn had to run around the circle saying she was a flying Hippogryph while only in her underwear, which was not a pretty sight. The game continued on for sometime like this until the bottle from which Pansy had spun landed on Hermione. "Truth or Dare Hermione." Pansy said in a sickenly sweet way.

The way she had spoke her name had made her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure either option was going to turn out very well for her. "Uh I suppose I'll pick truth this time." She said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is it true that you like Draco Malfoy?" She asked with this smile that Hermione really wasn't sure she could place, but the question was what had floored her. How was she supposed to answer that when she didn't even know how she felt about him? Her eyes went wide and she just knew every set of eyes was on her, including six pairs that she definitely didn't want looking at her right now. What was she supposed to say? She looked down at her hands and thought about it she could say that she didn't know, but by guessing how angry Malfoy had looked earlier, that would only fuel the fire. But she couldn't lie and say no, the rules would make some curse come upon her, she couldn't chicken out or she would have to take off an article of clothing, and she most certainly couldn't say yes cause then everyone would be upon her. Especially the two boys that she currently sat between.

"You don't have to answer Hermione." Harry said to her quietly, and she almost forgot he was there she had been so in her thoughts. She turned to him and she could see that he felt sorry for her and she smiled to him and touched his arm in a thank you. "To tell the truth I don't know how I feel." She said confidently and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said and she walked very quickly out the portrait hole. She knew that someone was following her but she had to escape she had to get out of there. She did not want to talk to an angry Malfoy right now. She started running and ran all the way to the Room of Requirement before she slowed down. She walked quickly and thought she needed a place to hide from Malfoy, and when the door opened she got inside and shut the door just in time to see the Blonde rushing to catch up to her, but he was too late.

!*!*

Draco woke up the next morning in a foul mood still. He couldn't believe how things had turned out last night. First he wanted to curse Pansy, because of that stupid question, then he wanted to curse Hermione for answering the way that she did. How could she possibly not know that she liked him? How hard was it to figure out? He was nice to her, sweet even, they've been friends for months now, he joined the Order for her, he helped her when her parents had died. He even punched Weasley for her…..well that was mostly for his own satisfaction, but it was for her as well! Not to mention that he was very attractive, so how could she not like him? He had been thinking about this for hours and he really didn't want to go to the ball now. She was going with that god forsaken Weasel and he had to go alone. Yeah Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. He shoved his arms into the jacket of his suit and pulled his tie tighter as he thought about it all. He checked his self in the mirror pulled on his dress shoes pushed the hair out of his eyes and walked out of his room in a rage.

He looked good and he made sure he did, if she wasn't going to go with him, he was going to show her what she was missing. She wouldn't know what hit her tonight, he was going to be as suave as he could and she was going to fall for him. You better believe that Hermione Granger would be his tonight.

He walked into the Great Hall and looked around, a lot of couples were already there and dancing. He had shown up late on purpose, because he knew that someone would already be there. She was never late for anything. He made some rounds before he spotted her, and his jaw dropped. She looked stunning, her brown hair was pulled back into some elaborate hairstyle that he was sure had to have had some magic to pull off, she had minimal make up on and the best part of it was the dress. She had a floor length dress that was a halter with no back. the front of the dress had a slit up her left leg that settled about mid thigh and the back started just below her lower back. What was the most perfect thing about the dress was that it was green, and not just any green, but his house color, Slytherin Green. He now knew that she was going to be his tonight.

She was dancing with her group of friends to some fast song that he didn't know and he stood up against a wall with his arms folded, just waiting for his time to strike. He sighed and couldn't help but watch her, the way her body moved was mesmerizing, she was just beautiful.

About 10 minutes later a slow song came on and he knew it was his time to strike. The Weasel got up to walk to Hermione and he shook his head. He would just have to cut in, and that what he did. He walked up to the couple and smiled. "May I cut in?" He asked and Weasley glared but moved aside anyway.

"You look stunning Mione." He said looking down at her and truly smiled. "Thank you." Was her reply, then she looked away from him.

"So...now you're not going to talk to me?"

"Wha..? No, I mean yes. Yes I'm going to talk to you."

"Oh really? Cause it's been a week since you found out how I feel about you and you kissed me one time and that's it. Then at that stupid game last night you said you don't know how you feel about me, then you run away from me and haven't spoken to me since. Then you show up to the ball with your friend, yet you are wearing my house color, which looks great on you by the way. So I'm a little confused." He said calmly for how he was feeling right now.

Hermione sighed and pulled away from him. "If you'll excuse me." She said walking out of the Great Hall. He almost growled and ran after her. Thankfully, because she was wearing heels she couldn't get very far, and he caught up with her easily. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Not this time, you are not running away from me this time." He said shaking his head as he firmly held her to his body. "Let me go. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Why not? When is there ever going to be a good time to talk about this?"

"Because I really don't know how I feel, and you're angry. You've been angry since yesterday when you came to the meeting. You're not an easy person to talk to when you're angry."

"That has nothing to do with you. Pansy just made me irritated and it only made me more miffed after I found out that you don't know what you feel. Is there something about me? Is it because I was evil to you before this year? I just want to know I want to work on whatever it is. I want to be a better person and I think the only way to do that is be around you more, but I can not be around you and just be a friend Granger. I like you to much for that. So you need to make a decision here and now. Do you want me to be around you as more than a friend or not at all." He said looking down at her. He put as much emotion in his words as he could, he needed to make her see that he couldn't just be her friend. It was to hard for him.

Hermione looked at his chest and thought about what he had said. Why was she resisting him? Why was she not letting him in? Why was she pushing away the man that she liked? Wait….she liked him? When had that thought come into her head? Her eyes opened wide and she looked up at him as she finally realized that yes Hermione Granger liked Draco Malfoy. Oh crap what was she going to do now? Her arms instinctively went around his larger frame and she put her head on his chest. "I don't want you to leave. Can we start there?"

"So you want me to stay as more than a friend?"

"I think so. I think I like you, and I know for sure that I don't want you to leave my side." She said quietly. The next thing she knew she was being suffocated by his hug. He was holding on to her so tight that she could barely breathe. "That's fine we can start there." Draco Malfoy said as he began to smile again.

!*!*!

**A/N**: SO what did you think? Let me know in a little thing called a review. ;)


	15. Together

Chapter 15: Together

A/N: I know I am a horrible updater. I have had a lot of things happen and have had no motivation to write any lovey dovey stuff lol. Which is why it has taken me this long to update. Well without further ado: Together.

*!*!*

Hermione sighed as she sat in her last class for the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Park stood up lecturing about how important it was to keep constant Vigilance when facing an opponent. Harry and Ron were sitting on either side of her laughing about something they had written to each other out of boredom. After all that the three had been through it seemed pointless to all of them to have to sit through a class that they could probably teach ten times better than the professor.

It had been two weeks since the ball, and it had been a whirlwind for Hermione. She had the Order meetings, finishing the homework that they had been set over the holiday, the weekly game of Truth or Dare, and spending time with Draco.

Yes the two had been spending a lot more time together. Hermione had been trying to figure out her feeling and Draco was just enjoying that he could actually do stuff with her without the other two parts of the Golden Trio. Hermione started drifting off into her thoughts then, thinking about a particular snowy day a couple days ago.

"_Mione come on! It's gorgeous out there, lets go for a walk." Draco said on the verge of whining. They had been in the library for about 2 hours now waiting for Hermione to finish an essay on something Draco forgot about a long time ago. Taking note of the sound of his begging, Hermione finally caved. "Alright."_

_They reached the grounds and Draco who apparently loved snow stuck his tongue out to catch the flurry of snow falling from the sky. Hermione felt the corners of her mouth turning up into a grin at that childish action. Over the last couple of month of getting to know him, she found out that he could be quite childish at times. _

_They walked silently for a while, just enjoying the time together, and Draco not noticing had gone ahead of Hermione a little bit. He didn't notice until he was hit with something rather cold on the back of the head, and he turned around to see Hermione with a bunch of ammo waiting for him with a very evil smile. "You did not just do that." He commented shaking the rest of the snowball out of his hair. Hermione replied by giggling a little and letting another fly, this time hitting his chest. "Oh that's it." He said bending down to ready the snow. _

_The war had lasted for a few minutes before Draco got fed up and decided to whitewash Hermione, so he charged for her. Hermione screamed and started running away. She was laughing like a maniac, when she tripped over her own feet and fell into the snow. What she wasn't expecting was the weight that followed immediately after. Draco who had been close to catching her, tripped over her foot and fell as well, his arms going out on either side of her head so he could catch hisself and not crush her. They were both still laughing at themselves until Draco suddenly stopped, and stared down at her. Hermione a little bit later realized he had stopped and opened her eyes. She had been met with the most handsome sight she had ever seen. He seemed to almost illuminate, and it made her catch her breath. Had it really taken her this long to realize how amazing he was?_

_Then ever so slowly Draco leaned down, and what seemed like forever his lips touched hers tentatively, almost as if asking permission. He stayed there for a few seconds before starting to back away, when he felt a hand shoot out and grab his neck stopping his movements. Hermione pulled him back down to her and the tentative kiss, was no longer that. Hermione was longing to feel that crash of emotion she got every time their lips met, and as soon as they did she was not disappointed. Draco bit the bottom of her lip slightly, making Hermione gasp a little and he slid his tongue into her mouth. It had been so long that they had kissed like this, she almost forgot how amazing of a kisser he really was. Hermione then did something, that even surprised her. She pushed herself off the wet snow and pushed him over and layed on top of him. Draco who had been in this situation before with her, personally loved this. _

_She pulled back from their kiss and started kissing down his neck playfully biting and kissing to make the areas feel better. When Draco could not stand this any longer he pushed her away feeling flustered, and you could see it in his red cheeks. "Mione" He said, and the way her name came out was just heavenly to her. All he could do was smile, but he knew that if that had continued much longer, that he would not have been able to control his self, and he didn't want to scare her away. He had barely got her as she was. He had never had to work so hard to get a girl to say that she liked him, or that he was her boyfriend before. Course Hermione was not your average girl either. _

Thinking about that day had brought a blush and a smile to her face. She had been so far into her reverie she didn't notice the class had been dismissed until Harry yelled at her from the door of the classroom. Hermione shuffled all her items together and ran after them as they walked down the hallway.

They walked down to the Great Hall for dinner in high spirits, the three of them laughing and joking around. It had been awhile for the three of them to actually be the way they were before everything happened between Ron and Hermione. As they sat down, Hermione looked around the hall noticing a certain blonde sitting at the Slytherin table with a paper in his hands. He had a slight disturbed look on his face. Hermione decided to leave him alone for now and she would ask later. It was then that she also noticed most the looks heading their way and how no one seemed to be smiling.

"Guys do you know what's going on? Everyone looks down." Hermione whispered and Harry and Ron started to look around. "Hmm weird." Ron said and went right back to stuffing his face full. "Yah! Slow down!" Hermione yelled as Ron started choking on something he had stuffed in his mouth.

That's when Draco looked up and saw the three. He sighed and got up from his seat taking the paper with him. He walked over to the three and put the paper down in front of them. "You'd better read that." He said before sitting down next to Hermione which earned a few stares and gasps from people around them. Sure they had been spending time together, but that was the first time Draco Malfoy had done something like that.

Hermione was the first to grab the paper and she put her hand over her mouth in shock as she read the headline.

_**Another We Say Goodbye To**_

_**Early this morning the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic got a call from a disgruntled woman saying that she had found her neighbor dead in her backyard. The Aurors responded and brought the woman to St. Mungo's for an autopsy. The woman was later identified as Augusta Longbottom, Mother to the famous Auror's Frank and his wife Alice Longbottom. Her and her Grandson, Neville Longbottom, both help bring down Voldemort and his army at the Battle of Hogwarts. We will forever miss the tremendous woman, and our condolences go out to her family.**_

By the time Hermione was down with the article, angry tears were falling down her face. She couldn't believe who ever was responsible for these deaths were still out there. The Shacklebolts had been hit, her parents, and now Neville's grandmother? Oh poor Neville. She had to find him, she had to do something for him. Ron and Harry had just finished reading the paper when an owl flew in front of them and landed on Ron's plate leaving a letter for the four people sitting there.

_Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix_

_Tonight 8 p.m._

_Don't be late._

That was all that it said and Hermione had a bad feeling about what the meeting would be about. It was close to the time and they all knew that they should be going soon. "Come on." She said quietly and they all made their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione pulled Draco aside as they walked out of the big doors. The look on her face, Draco did not like. She had a very hard expression that he was not sure what she was about to say.

"Listen I don't want to be this way anymore. I don't want to lying to myself. After everything that has happened in this last year, I've realized just how short life can be, and I don't want to waste anymore of it." She said finally looking up into his eyes. "What exactly are you saying Hermione?" Draco asked scared that she might tell him to get lost or something.

"I guess what I'm saying is, is that you promised me a long time ago you would help me find the person responsible for my parents death, but it's not about that anymore. I thought at first you were only helping me because of that, I didn't think you had feelings for me. I guess what I'm saying is that I want you to know how I truly feel now. I want you to know that I don't like you." She said quietly but she still did not take her eyes from him. She could see his face drop with her words and he was about to turn away when she grabbed his face between her hands. "I love you. I want to do this together, I want to do everything…..Together." She said smiling a little.

All Draco could do was smile and nod. "Together." He replied.

*!*!*!

A/N: Jeeesh I didn't realize this chapter would be so fluffy. Hopefully that will take care of the fluffy for a while ;) Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
